The Red Door
by Linkie
Summary: Set during Season 2. Lucas never lived in Tree Hill. Brooke is living at Peyton's Naley is not getting good, Lucas and Nathan are brothers but they don't know about it, and neither does Dan. Big Changes, 2 new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**THE RED DOOR**

by Linkie

A/N: It's my first OTH story, so please be indulgent! I already wrote tons of stories about another TV show 'Higher Ground' (starring canadian actor Hayden Christensen) which was cancelled a few years ago after only one season.

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own anything... The song's James Blunt's...

Characters: Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Karen, Dan, Andy, Keith, Deb, Rachel, Mouth and maybe Jake...

* * *

Okay story background: 

Set during season 2: Brooke's father lost their money and has to sell the house of Tree Hill. Brooke doesn't want to join them to California so she goes to live at Peyton's. She is friend with Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, and recently with Rachel.

Lucas Roe and Nathan Scott are still brothers but they don't know each other. Nathan knows that his father had another child before him but doesn't even know that it was with Karen, or that it is a boy, or anything else. Nathan is still married to Haley but their relationship is veryunstable.

Karen Hargrove came back numerous times to Tree Hill alone so Dan concluded she had lost their child before it was born. Lucas, a very pregnant Karen and Andy leave L.A. to go to live in Tree Hill.Karen told Andy about the fact she wanted her son to know who his realfather was and this one agreed with her.

Deb is still married to Dan, but is having an affair with Keith.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tears & Rain**

Brooke Davis looked at the red door with a bittersweet feeling of sadness. This was probably the last time she would enter her house. She couldn't help but being mad at the world. She always had had everything: money, good looks, great clothes, friends… everything except the love of her parents of course. Talking about them, they had left her all alone in Tree Hill, and had flight to California for her father to take the job he had found there. Could it really be like that? Why the hell did he have to find a job this far? Had he done this on purpose? There was no doubt for her, he just had to…it was a question of pride. He was ashamed of what had happened to his society. Losing money was something in the Davis' family. Neither of them could think of something worse. Love didn't even take the half of the place money had…it was sad but Brooke was taking the same path that her parents had… How would she do otherwise? She didn't have any siblings, her friends were all similar, except for Peyton Sawyer, the tortured artist… and then there was Nathan Scott, her ex-boyfriend… he was just as spoiled and arrogant as she was, but was slowly changing…probably because Haley James had broke up with him a year ago, showing him he wasn't the best. It was the first time a girl had dared breaking up with him. Brooke Davis kind of admired the girl. She was strong, knew how to cope with Nathan and even Dan Scott, his frightening father.

_How I wish I could surrender my soul;_

_Shed the clothes that become my skin;_

_See the liar that burns within my needing._

_How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold._

_How I wish I had screamed out loud,_

_Instead I've found no meaning._

Brooke looked behind her as she heard footsteps but didn't see anybody. She pulled her coat closer to her body and entered her house for the last time. You would see that the walls were nude of any of the painting Brooke had cherished all over the years…there weren't any furniture left, anything at all. What she would miss most was probably her bedroom… it had been her sanctuary, her place of peace, where she could be herself without fearing to be hurt. She pushed the door open and was stuck when she found people taking the turn…there were already people in her house, ready to take it over and call it their home. The estate agent looked at her oddly and stopped talking to the couple.

"I'm sorry, but you are?" The woman questioned and Brooke sighed, running her French manicured nails through her wavy brown hair.

"Oh excuse me. Brooke, Brooke Davis, that is…uh, was my house." She said and the couple noticed her soul was filling sadness. "I'm sorry; I didn't know there were visits already." She added and was about to turn and leave when she heard a voice coming closer. The time she took to turn on her heals was the time Lucas Roe took to enter the bedroom, and crash into her. Brooke looked up as soon as her head hit the muscular chest of the boy and her eyes met his stunned blue ones. She mumbled some excuses and quickly ran out of the house, never looking back once.

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,_

_All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble._

_Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray._

_I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble._

_It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain._

"Who was that?" Lucas asked slightly confused at the girl's outburst and looked back at his mother and stepfather. Andy shrugged, not really caring and carried on his conversation with the estate agent. Karen went to stand next to him and wrapped an arm around his broad shoulder.

"It was the girl whose parents sell the house. So what do you think?" She asked with a bright smile and he instantly knew she wanted the house. He shrugged with a small smirk, looking around them again. "Of course, you don't have to tell me now. We'll talk about it once we'll be out. You know it's a huge decision to take."

"Yeah…but mom, if we take the house, we absolutely have to do something about that red front door. It's really hideous." He replied with a chuckle and Karen couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"I kinda like it; it makes the house looking more personal." She responded and Lucas raised an eyebrow, smiling mischievously at his mother and watched the room where they were in… The room was quite spacious and knowing it was only a bedroom amazed him. He already knew how he would dispose his own things if he were to live in here… He would have to repaint the walls and maybe add some posters of basketball players and music bands. His mother absolutely wanted to live in Tree Hill…apparently it was her native town but she had never come back before, with him, at least. It looked like Andy had already made his decision, the house would be theirs soon… he didn't even discussed things over with his wife and stepson and Lucas was kinda indignant they hadn't been consulted. Andy shook the reddish woman's hand and this one left without even saying goodbye to Karen or Lucas. She was the biggest bitch Lucas Roe had ever seen.

"So? What do you think?" Andy asked casually, wrapping an arm around his wife's large waist. Karen leaned against his touch and relaxed slightly.

"Why do you care anyway? You already agreed with the woman without asking us first." Lucas narrowed his eyes at him and let a scoff out.

"Look Lucas, if you had been here just before you came back, I asked your mother about it and she said 'yes'. So stop being so bitter about everything." Andy said and Karen sighed. Why wouldn't they just stop being so uncivil with each other? At least for her sake…

"Do not give me orders. I'm not your son." Lucas said and took off, leaving the couple behind. He was mad he had to be there, mad he had to leave his friends, and mad that his mother had to marry Andy. They had been so good, the two alone, without another man than him in the house…why had she began to feel lonely? He looked back at the house and that stupid red door before deciding he needed to take a walk and discover what the _wonderful_ town of Tree Hill had to offer him…maybe he'd be surprised after all?

_How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;_

_Hold memory close at hand,_

_Help me understand the years._

_How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell._

_How I wish I would save my soul._

_I'm so cold from fear._

He turned off his cell phone and pulled his i-pod out of his pocket. He needed to hear something that reminded him of his old life…

"Hi." The blonde girl said tentatively as she watched him walk by. She was sitting on the steps, and appeared to be writing something on a bloc. Lucas pulled his earphones out as he noticed the girl's lips moving. He looked around to be sure they were alone on the street and turned back to her.

"Did you say something to me?" He asked kind of surprised and the girl blushed softly. She wasn't used to talk to strangers but the guy…there was something about him that attracted her…not romantically of course.

"I just said 'hi'. I never saw you before, where are you from?" She asked then got up, leaving her bloc on the steps and meeting him on the sidewalk. He pulled his hands inside his pockets and she smiled kindly.

"How do you know I'm not living here?" He asked confused and she let out a small laugh.

"Tree Hill isn't that big and if you were, I'd have seen you at school." She said with a chuckle and he looked back at her, smiling back. So, he had seen Tree Hill wasn't quite a city. When his mother had told him that they were going to move there, he had done some research on the net. The little town wasn't even as big as his last neighbourhood.

"You're going to Tree Hill High School, right?" He questioned her with scrutinizing eyes and she nodded, lifting a hand to her hair, and pulling a strand out of her face. That girl seemed nice but he wondered if she was trying to flirt with him or not. Because if it was the case, he was doing it pretty badly.

"It's actually the only high school of the town, so I don't really have the choice. So, what are you doing here, wandering in the residential area?" She curiously asked him and he nodded, smiling a little as the wind hit her face. She groaned and decided to take her hair into a ponytail.

"My mother, step-dad, and I were visiting the big house with the red door…I don't know if you know which one I'm talking about?" He spoke up once he had her attention again. She nodded and bit her bottom lip softly…so he was Brooke's replacement, if it wasn't something interesting? His parents might be rich because no one could afford the house at Tree Hill.

"It's my friend Brooke's old house."

"Ah, is she that brunette I saw in the house?" He asked now slightly interested. The girl that had crushed into him had seemed hot to him, even if their 'encounter' had been too quick to really watch her…

"Probably…" She shrugged and Lucas turned his head as a car passed the house. He turned back to her with a small questioning look.

"So, uh, what can people do here, in Tree Hill? Is there somewhere fun or cool?"

"The guys always meet at the River Court. And there's this cool club my mother in law owns."

"You're married?" He asked frowning a little at the statement. How old the girl/woman was?

"Yeah, Nathan and I did get married last year…" She said quietly and Lucas nodded, a bit confused though.

"But, didn't you say you were going to school?"

"Yeah…uh, look, we kinda got married at 16."

"Whoa…kind of unexpected. And I thought you were flirting with me!" Lucas exclaimed with a chuckle and she couldn't help but laugh at him. The guy was so full of himself! She didn't even have done a slightest thing to show him she had a tiny interest!

"Yeah I know, surprising." She smiled warmly and he let out a breath.

"Kind of, yeah…sorry…"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself: Haley James Scott." She said and stuck out her hand for him to shake. He pulled a hand out of his jeans and shook it gently then dropped it quickly. No sparks between them…totally platonic. Even the spicy brunette of earlier had made him feel more by hitting him…

"Lucas Roe. Nice to meet you." He said and followed her eyes as she watched a car pull out on the driveway and a woman passing her head out of the window to call him.

"You're the son of Karen Roe?" Haley asked and Lucas nodded, slightly confused.

"You know my mom?"

"Uh, well, who doesn't here?"

"What?"

"Well, everybody knows she bought the Café."

"What Café? What are you talking about, and how come I'm not aware of this since I'm her son?"

"You'll just have to ask her yourself…uh, I think I should go, bye."

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,_

_All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble._

_Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray._

_I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble._

_Far, far away; find comfort in pain._

_All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble._

_It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain._

_

* * *

_So, that was the first chapter... I really hope you liked and that you will review in mass! I'm sorry if there are some spelling mistakes, but I have an excuse! English is not my mother tongue! 

So, I know it's gonna be Brucas, but what about the other couples? Tell me what you do think you would prefer:

1: **Naley and Jeyton** (Not sure about Jake though, it could be someone else...)

or

2: **Jaley, Pathan**

or

3: **Any of those?**

Oh, and if you have questions, if something wasn't clear, don't hesitate, ask me, I'll answer!

**Linkie**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE RED DOOR**

By Linkie

Okay story background: Set during season 2: Brooke's father lost their money and has to sell the house of Tree Hill. Brooke doesn't want to join them to California so she goes to live at Peyton's. Lucas Roe and Nathan Scott are still brothers but they don't know each other. Nathan knows that his father had another child before him but doesn't even know that it was with Karen. Karen came back numerous times to Tree Hill alone so Dan concluded she had lost their child. Lucas, a very pregnant Karen and Andy leave LA to go to live in Tree Hill. Karen told Andy about the fact she wanted him to know who his father was. Brooke is friends with Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, and recently with Rachel.

Disclaimer: Still don't and probably will never own anything of One Tree Hill… I'd like to own Brucas though, so I could have my way with them…

The Title and the song used is _Hey now Girl_ by **Phantom Planet**, I'm sure you already know them if you're watching the OC…_California_, that's them!

A/N: Thanks everybody for your reviews, you guys rock!

**charley075** : You won't have to wait anymore, here's the update!

**BrucasScott** : Thanks, I'm happy you like it too! Naley is gonna be in it for sure, you guys won!

**CCScott23** : Hey, I hope this was soon enough for you!

**xpeyton-sawyerx** : Thanks, I'll do some Pathan maybe …, Jaley won't be in that story though…hey what do you think of a Mouth/Peyton thing?

**Jen **: I think yes, Lucas is gonna have HCM, since he's still Dan's son…and I wouldn't change it…

**ShalBrenfan** : Hey Belle, I'm glad you followed me!

**Plainwhitets311** : Thanks, I'm glad you find it good. I was afraid the plot would be kind of already déjà-vu…

**chicaespanola** : Thanks for your quick but very useful review!

**utterlylost1108** : follow your lead for Naley…I think that's already something good…since I didn't want to write about them at first…

**B. Davis** : Thanks, and of course it's gonna be a Brucas story! Naleyokay… Jeyton not so sure…

**Liz** : Okay, so I think I'm gonna follow your opinion, though I'm not completely sure. You know, I'd like some Pathan too…but I think I'll only do a strong friendship then…maybe Haley could even be jealous about it?

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Hey Now Girl**

_Well let me tell you I have seen a monster age of seventeen_

_Who'll let you in to kick you out and knows what love is "all about"_

"So, I met your replacement today…" Haley began then stopped as she saw Brooke rolling her eyes at her sense of humour. They both knew it was hard for Brooke to let go of everything she ever had… Her father had lost all the money, but it wasn't that fact which was the worse for her. The worst was that she was losing her landmarks in the town, especially since she didn't have her house anymore. It had always been there for her, it had been her refuge and that precious possession was taken away from her…

"I saw them, too." She declared bitterly, looking down at her newly painted toenails that needed to dry.

"So, what do you think of them? They seem like a nice family, uh?" Haley popped next to her on the bed and watched her facial expression change.

"I don't know… What should I think exactly?"

"Well, like…what do you think of this Lucas guy…or I don't know…" Haley tried to hint something to her but she just shrugged it off, not really wanting her to play with her mind.

"Well, I don't know about that guy because I didn't even have the time to see him, and really, I don't care who's gonna live in my house." Brooke lied, glancing at the bed sheets which she found very interesting at the moment.

"Right." Haley said sarcastically but her friend chose to ignore her.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly happy living at Peyton's. Her hot sexy dad is very nice to me, I mean when he's here, and I always dreamed of having a sister." She stated and Haley rolled her eyes at the obvious fact she was lying to her…but also to herself.

"Well, that's fantastic then!"

"Yes, it quite is." She paused slightly annoyed and found her eyes landing on Haley's wedding ring. "But what about you? Nate told me you two were trying again?" She made sure and her friend nodded unenthusiastically.

"It's not easy, we fight all the time, but god I love him… maybe if he wasn't so much under Dan's influence…" She trailed off, and Brooke sighed. She was mad Dan had so much power on his son and his son's wife. It wasn't fair to them. They were great together and she was determined to do anything in her power to help them finding their ways back to each other.

"Dan's a jerk and Nate knows it too, okay he's his father, but why can't he just ignore him for once! The man's living his own dreams through his son. It isn't good at all."

"Well, okay about that, but what do I do when Dan talks shit about me? I'd like Nathan to stand up to me sometimes too." Haley said and Brooke threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Why don't you tell your husband that then? Don't tell me!" She said and Haley couldn't help but chuckle, just a little, at her outburst. "Besides, I don't think Dan's is the only reason for your matrimonial problems." Brooke softened a little and she looked at her incredibly. Like she knew a thing about matrimonial psychology…

"Oh really? And what would that be then?"

"Maybe the fact you're both still so young!" Brooke had warned them before but they hadn't listened to her because they were 'so in love'! Plus, Haley couldn't have sex before getting married so…as stupid as it was; they had tied the knot, in secret.

"So what should I do? Ask for a divorce?" Haley asked desperately. She had almost done this one, and didn't want to do it again…it would resolve the problems, and she was conscious of this fact.

"Absolutely not, you should grow up and face the reality. It isn't going to work good as long as Dan and even Deb will take a part in your lives."

"Look who talks, Brooke Davis expert in love relationships!" Peyton exclaimed sarcastically, mocking her bestfriend, as she entered the bedroom with a pile of CDs in her hands. "Could you give me some help, you guys?"

"Sure, let me take this." Haley said while Brooke just smirked at her two bestfriends, lying back on her bed.

_Hey now girl I see you walking by_

_And long ago you used to stop and talk now you just wink your eye_

_and I'm surprised you look all grown up_

_A champagne glass next to a paper cup_

_I stopped you just to say it_

_Hey now girl_

"Thanks for your help Brooke." Peyton said sarcastically and Brooke giggled, watching as Haley almost dropped the CDs on the floor…it would have been nastily funny.

"What's all of this, Peyton?" Haley asked amazed, sitting on the chair at the desk and digging into the pile.

"Oh, Mouth thought it might interest me." She shrugged and Haley and Brooke shared a meaningful look then giggled together. "What?" She asked puzzled, thinking they were making fun of her.

"I thought he had moved on since the last time you said 'no'" Brooke retorted and Peyton just shook her head laughing.

"He's just a friend and he perfectly knows that."

"Right…just remember next time you see him to notice the slaver that's be at his feet. It's evident he still has that crush." Brooke added and Peyton smirked at her, almost sticking her tongue out.

"Well, we need to find you a boyfriend…" Brooke said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I could say the same to you."

"Oh, but she already found someone, didn't you Brooke?" Haley piped up and the brunette shot her a meaningful glare.

"Just…shut up Hayes." Brooke groaned, her cheeks flushing at Haley's remark. It wasn't anger, it was something else, and something Brooke didn't feel often, embarrassment. Peyton furrowed her eyebrows in question and Haley mouthed 'I'll tell you later' behind Brooke's back.

_

* * *

Her tongue is black haven't you heard her mutter those three dirty words_

_For all those foolish boys to hear like a siren bringing ships so near_

Lucas Roe smiled when he opened the painting set. His mother had finally agreed letting him change the color of the front door and anything would have made him happier at the moment. He switched on the radio and knelt in front of the set, reading the instructions before beginning. He had pulled on an old t-shirt a mother had brought him to be sure he wouldn't mess with his clothes and a holed jean that was too big anyway. Just as he was about to take the paintbrush, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hi." The girl's voice greeted and he turned around startled. Haley waved at him and climbed the steps, smiling brightly.

"Hey Haley James Scott, what's up?" He asked with a bright smile, glad to see her again. At least, he knew someone already so maybe things wouldn't be so hectic at school…

"Nothing special…I was just wandering and I saw you, so I stopped by…"

"Nice…" He said returning her smile.

"Yeah, what color did you choose?"

"My mom wanted white, my stepfather wanted black, so I chose chestnut." He chuckled to himself and Haley looked behind her back when she heard the sound of footsteps. Looked like Brooke had finally decided to join her…which wasn't really surprising her. She knew her friend was kinda attracted to Lucas.

"Nice choice." Brooke voice interrupted them and they both turned to see her standing on her high heals, with a tearful smile. "Hi, we never got to be introduced, I'm Brooke." She said then extended her hand for him to shake it. He looked at her puzzled but took it anyway, laying a kiss on it. Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at his odd way of greeting. Where was he coming from, anyway?

"Hi, nice to meet you for real. I'm Lucas." He said simply, and he caught the amusement in her eyes. Was she making fun of him?

"I know, Haley told me. So, you're settling well?" She casually asked, looking around to be sure that her ex-boyfriend Felix Tagarro wasn't wandering around. She didn't want to see him anymore. He had cheated and she didn't forgive cheating, above all when it was with someone she was more or less friends with. Theresa was a bitch, and everybody knew it…

"Yeah, got a million things to do here, like the paintings of the walls of my bedroom, and this stupid red door." Haley and Brooke shared a glance and Brooke put her hands on her hips, slightly offended by his comment. Haley watched amused as Brooke got ready to retort. It wasn't going to be funny and it worried her slightly. She didn't want poor Lucas to run away scared of her friend.

"I love that door, why don't you just let it like this?" Haley's eyes widened at her soft tone. What was so wrong with her? She was always looking for a fight, kind of Nathan's female version, so why not now, when she had that great opportunity?

"Why would I?" The blue eyed boy asked and Brooke looked at him in the eye for a second before breaking the contact.

"It's just… I can't really explain it; it's just the way it… should stay." She almost stuttered and Haley couldn't help but giggle, just a little. When she'll tell Peyton about Brooke Davis stuttering while talking to a guy…And even if he was that hot, it wasn't her way of functioning, at all.

"I really have a hard time to see that door; it hurts my eyes, Pretty Girl." Lucas replied sarcastically, with a smirk, and Brooke took a step back, not really happy with his tone. Who did he think he was?

"Okay, do as you want, it's your house after all…" She muttered and again, Haley was impressed to see the effect that Lucas Roe had on her friend.

"Yeah, it is indeed." He said pretty harshly and took back the paintbrush and began laying the first covering on the door, obvious that the brunette was mad at him. But hey, who was she to give him advices?

_Hey now girl I see you walking by_

_And I remember how you used to smile or how hard you used to try_

_It's in your eyes and I'm in a trance_

_A winter chill next to a spring romance_

_I stopped you just to say it_

_Hey now girl_

* * *

Later that day, Lucas was talking to Karen about the girls he met and the busy day he just had, around a cup of coffee. He had repainted the whole door and a part of his bedroom in the afternoon and was pretty beat.

"So, I saw you earlier, while you were painting the door…" Karen started with a small smile but her son ignored her hints and shrugged. He knew she wanted him to feel like home at Tree Hill, and he didn't want to give her that satisfaction. First, he didn't want to come living here, secondly, there was no way he would stay here once he'll be 18. He had planned to go to UCLA, just like all his friends from California and it wasn't his mother who was going to stop him from doing what he wanted in his life.

"Um?"

"I'm glad you already met some people, it'll be easier at school then." Karen smiled a little, rubbing her swollen stomach of seven months of pregnancy.

"Sure, except, I'm not certain they'll talk to me ever again." He muttered into his mug, before bringing it back to his lips and taking a sip. Karen lifted an eyebrow, curious about it. Lucas wasn't originally the trouble maker or the bad guy; she could even tell he was a real gentleman most of the time… But, sometimes, he did take some bad decisions and had a temper.

"What did you do this time?"

"I wasn't very nice to one of them." He paused and couldn't help but had a smirk to his statement. Haley and her little friend had left a few minutes after he had talked rudely, pretending they had a lot of things to do. Of course, they all knew it was a big lie, but who cares anyway? He wasn't here to make friends…just to finish high school. "And I think I freaked them out." He finished and Karen just nodded, checking her watch to see when Andy would be home. He was supposed to visit the school and met his new colleagues too. It's not that she was bored alone with Lucas, but she wanted to make sure her husband was fine. Since she was pregnant, she was overreacting…and really scared about anything.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine." She patted his shoulder softly and got up, taking her cup to the sink and washing it. Diner was almost ready so she needed Lucas to dress the table. "Would you give some help to you overly pregnant mom, please?"

"Of course mom." He answered gently, putting his mug on the counter of the kitchen, and took the plates from her hands. She smiled; she enjoyed special times with him…and really hoped that discovering who his father is isn't going to destroy their close relationship…

* * *

In Next Chapters:

Dan/Nathan moment

Karen meets Dan and Deb at the Café.

Peyton…um, well…maybe some love interest for a guy (and it's not Jake!)

Brooke asks Karen for a job.

(Little Teaser, I'm too kind! **'Hey when are you supposedly due?' She asked kind of aggravated by the state the older woman was in…she seemed to suffer very much. The realization made her panic even more.**

'**In two months…,' Karen cried painfully, holding her tummy with her hands' please, call 911!')**

Hey, keep reviewing please; I really love to have feedback…

Linkie.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE RED DOOR**

By Linkie

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't and probably will never own anything of One Tree Hill… I'd like to own Brucas though, so I could have my way with them… 

The Title and the song used is _Jealousy _by **Liz Phair**, I kinda like her eponym CD…I think it is the last one that got out, but frankly, that is the best too… I think the others kinda sucked (sorry I have to be so straight talking…)

A/N: Thanks BrucasScott, plainwhitets311 and foreverbrucas for your reviews!. I'm sorry to see that some of you are disappointed there isn't going to be Jeyton...but who knows? I might change my mind about it...

Okay story background: Set during season 2: Brooke's father lost their money and has to sell the house of Tree Hill. Brooke doesn't want to join them to California so she goes to live at Peyton's. Lucas Roe and Nathan Scott are still brothers but they don't know each other. Nathan knows that his father had another child before him but doesn't even know that it was with Karen. Karen came back numerous times to Tree Hill alone so Dan concluded she had lost their child. Lucas, a very pregnant Karen and Andy leave LA to go to live in Tree Hill. Karen told Andy about the fact she wanted him to know who her son's father was. Brooke is friends with Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, and recently with Rachel.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

_He's got a million dollar car_

_He's got a thirty-seven year old guitar_

_He's got a family who deals heroin, _

_you're on the edge of your chair and then_

_You feel it_

_He's looking at you_

_He's laughing at you_

_It's happening._

Lucas Roe couldn't believe how unlucky he had been on his first day at Tree Hill High School… Was it because he was new or only because he was him? He sought through his locker, to find his meal but he apparently had forgotten it too… Where was his mind today? He cursed under his breath and slapped the door of his locker violently the remembered something...

"So, how you're going so far? You know, since it's your first day…" Haley trailed off and Lucas turned around at the sound of her voice, facing her with a glare on his face. In, fact, she already knew the answer, it was clear it had been one morning of hell… Between the weird looks every people had been giving him, the girls of the squad hitting on him like he was a piece of meat and the guys just glaring at him, afraid of some competition, his morning had been just full…

"Fine, met some cool people, the usual I suppose." He answered with a fake smile and she nodded, looking over his shoulder at Nathan and Peyton who were talking together in a corner. She didn't like it. She didn't like that one of her bestfriends was talking to her husband while they couldn't even say two words to each other without fighting. Lucas unzipped his bag's front pocketand dived a hand into it, finally finding where his mother had put his meal. He smiled satisfied and looked back at Haley.

_I can't, I can't believe it._

_But it's here on the pages I'm reading_

_It's all I can do to conceal my feelings of jealousy... jealousy..._

_I know it's just a drawer of photographs_

_They're ex-girlfriends, I try to remember that_

_I don't wanna look, but I'm already hooked on jealousy... jealousy..._

"So, what classes do you have after lunch?" She asked, trying to show some interest even if her heart wasn't really with himat that moment. She couldn't help but keep an eye on them. Lucas didn't seem to notice her uneasiness though, which was a good thing.

"Uh, let me see…" He looked down at his timetable and smiled a little, meeting her eyes. "Biology and then literature, great my fav." He said and her eyes grew big as she heard his statement about literature. Was he serious?

"You're serious? You love literature or you're just messing with my mind?"

"No, really, I love reading. Why, you thought I was like a brainless rich spoiled guy?"

"No…you just don't seem like the type of guy to like reading. Anyway, uh, I have biology with you so why don't you come eat with my friends and me? I mean, I suppose you don't have anyone to eat with, and I kinda know how it feels like to be new…" She rambled and he lifted a hand in the air, trying to stop her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She only replied, leading him to the cafeteria. Hopefully, the brunette of the other day wouldn't be a part of her friends so he wouldn't see her…he didn't know why, but she made him feel kinda insecure, less confident. And that was with only looking at him in the eye. It was like she was penetrating his soul… "Hey guys!"

"Hales, what's up?" Mouth greeted her with a big smile while Lucas stood up, kinda shocked. That was what he would call strange. Her circle of friends was kinda unexpected: the guy who had just talked and Brooke beside him…it didn't seem like real. They obviously weren't belonging to the same crowd.

"Well, I'd like you to meet someone. He's new and he's like…uh, Brooke's replacement." She hesitated employing that term since the other day when Brooke had gotten mad but just didn't know what else she could call him. "Uh, Lucas, this is Mouth, Rachel, Skills, and I'm sure you remember Brooke?"

"Yeah, hi everyone."

"Hey man, so I'm taking you're new here?" Nathan said from behind and Haley glared at him. He looked like he was jealous or something. The truth was that he didn't risk anything; Lucas was kinda too much for her. Besides, she was still in love with him. Lucas turned to the brown-haired guy confused. "Oh, sorry, I'm Nathan, and this is Peyton." He introduced himself and the cute curly blonde haired girl standing next to him.

"Lucas." He extended his arm and they shook hands quickly.

"Nice to meet you." Nathan said and Lucas nodded, looking back and forth at Haley and Nathan. Tension was definitively in the air.

"So I'm taking you're Haley's husband?"

"That's it."

"Why don't you all sit?" Rachel asked seductively smiling at Lucas who smiled back. The girl was apparently a big flirt but she wasn't intriguing him at all…however, Brooke… the girl was still eating, never looking up, like she was afraid she might say or do something wrong.

"So, where are you coming from?" Peyton asked, sitting in front of him, next to Nathan. This one smiled unconsciously, that is until he noticed Haley's glare in his direction. She just couldn't back off a second?

"Uh, California."

"Okay, so I suppose that means big changes then? I mean, Tree Hill isn't exactly like L.A. I know I'm not good in geography but I still know that!" Nathan exclaimed and Peyton chuckled while Haley continued glaring. Mouth, Skills and Rachel exchanged a glance, they felt kinda uncomfortable.

"Yeah, North California kinda sucks."

"C'mon, it's not that bad…you just need some time to acclimate yourself, it's logical." Rachel said, lightly touching his arm and grazing her fingers over his skin. Lucas didn't say anything and pulled away gently though.

"Well, anyway, it doesn't really matter since I won't stay here too long."

"Oh, how so?"

"I'm almost 18; I won't be forced to follow my mother everywhere she wants to go and I'll go to college next year. I mean, I'll go back to California." He explained and they all nodded, kinda understanding his choice.

"Whatever…I heard your mother is opening the Café today?" Rachel asked faking interest. She was practically throwing herself at him, it was embarrassing. Brooke almost snorted in her meal and Skills and Mouth just rolled their eyes. Lucas looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…"

"Do you know if she needs waiters?" Brooke blurted out and for the first time of the day, she met his how so captivating eyes. You could lose yourself in them for sure… He looked deeply at her and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Yes, I think she does." And then he smiled warmly at her but she broke the gaze quickly, almost blushing.

_I can't believe you had a life before me_

_I can't believe they let you run around free_

_Just putting your body wherever it seemed like a good idea_

_What a good idea:_

_Standing_

_On the corner_

_Watching_

_The ladies_

_Pass by_

_Imagining me behind your eyes_

_And then what did I see? _

_I saw hips, I saw thighs_

_I saw secret positions that we never try_

_I saw jealousy_

_I saw jealousy_

_I can't, I can't believe it_

_But it's here in this place and I see it_

_It's all I can do to conceal my feelings of jealousy... jealousy..._

* * *

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Nathan wiped the sweat off of his face and threw the towel on a chair next to where his father was sitting, drinking whisky while reading some papers. Dan looked up at his son, kinda satisfied he was working on his basketball level. The boy didn't suck, but he still had some progress to make. 

"I was just wondering if you had finally signed the divorce papers. You know the layer won't wait indefinitely?" He asked with a low voice and Nathan chuckled softly. It would never change between them…

"I won't sign them finally. Haley and me…" He started but of course, Dan cut him off. He held his breath and Dan snickered.

"Haley and I." He corrected and Nathan let out a sigh. His father couldn't let him do a mistake for once? Was it too much to ask?"

"Yeah whatever… so we decided we would try again together before doing something drastic." He broke eye contact and walked to the fridge, taking a bottle of water off of it.

"You should have thought about doing something drastic before marrying her!" Dan groaned and Nathan put the bottle on the counter, starting to be mad. Just like his father was the one who could advice him about relationships and marriage! "How could you have been that stupid to fall into her strings?" Dan almost shouted, getting up. Nathan could tell he was drunk, again.

"Okay, I just dropped by to take a few clothes, so you don't need to yell at me!" He turned to leave upstairs but Dan went after him, taking his arm in his hand and pressing it. Nathan swirled around, struggling and breaking free.

"Nathan, you don't go again, we have to talk! Don't you see she's manipulating you? Get a hold of yourself, damn it!"

"She's not manipulating me! If someone's doing it, it's you, not her! And I'm tired of hearing you always bringing her down! She's the greatest thing that ever happened in my life!" Nathan shouted back, his voice almost breaking.

"Well, if you aren't any more careful, there's another thing that is soon going to happen and you perfectly know I'm right about it!" They had already talked about that…Haley getting pregnant to get a hold onto him. He knew now that it probably was bullshit, but still, there was always a doubt…

"I wonder why I'm still bothering trying to talk to you about it. It's evident you know nothing about our love…or come to think of it, about love simply."

"That's enough! Get out of my house!"

"Dad!"

"Get out and don't ever come back before you get rid of that little wife of yours!"

"If that's what you want…goodbye **Dan**." _You're not my father anymore; I'm done with trying with you…_ Nathan thought, slapping the door behind him. So, now, what he was supposed to do? Where was he supposed to go? The beach house wasn't an option anymore. Things were kind of tense with Haley and he knew she didn't want him to live with her until things weren't better. In the past, he would have gone to Brooke since she was always alone and enjoyed company. But now that she lived at Peyton's…

* * *

The couple was sitting in his car, arguing after he told her the news. They were parked in front of that little Café which had just opened, ready to go see what had become of their old 'friend'. 

"I can't believe you threw **my** son out of our house, Dan! For god's sake, what's so wrong with you? You should really see someone." Deb said harshly, shaking her drunken husband by the shoulders. She was frustrated, angry, concerned about where Nathan would go, what he would do now…

"Deb, just shut up, you don't know anything about what happened. **Your** son is a disgrace and that's all." He said then laughed to himself. Deb was pitiful. She thought she was better than him, but deep inside, she just was worse. The day she would realize that…

"How can you be so…heartless and cruel?" She threw her hands in the hair in exasperation. She couldn't believe him! They had been married for years but he was still surprising her. How could someone be so bitter?

"I'm just realistic! He had everything he could have asked for: basketball, a future, and money. And he threw it all for a stupid worthless girl." He said simply and Deb shook her head, opening the door for him.

"I might not approve of his choice concerning his marriage with Haley but I won't let you talk about him this way! Do you even realize you're talking about your son? Because sometimes I wonder."

"You can always try to make yourself the perfect mother. You, I and even Nathan know it's totally wrong Deb, so don't start with me."

"I know, I'm not the perfect mom, I'm not trying to."

"C'mon, let's get see how Karen Roe is doing…and why she came back after all those years of absence."

"Still that old flame burning?" She almost accused him and he chuckled, slapping her butt as he walked past her. She seemed kinda offended but didn't say anything. She wouldn't make a scene in front of everyone.

"No, I just need to know what happened to her all over these years." He turned to her with an unreadable smile and winked at her.

"Right." They both entered the Café, keeping a good distance between them as they walked side by side and sat at the bar, waiting for Karen to notice them. She was in the stock room or the kitchen, they really didn't know. Deb taped her fingers against the footstool she was sitting on, nervously. Karen had been her friend before she left without leaving a trace. What had gone so wrong that she had to leave so…quickly and suddenly?

* * *

"So, uh, Lucas told me you were kinda searching for waiters and well, I need to find a job…" Brooke said her dimples in full action as she smiled at the mother of her very first crush. Yes, as weird as it seemed, she had never crushed over a boy like she was Lucas. The two women had talked a little, and Brooke being a _so_ _nice_ girl had helped Karen bringing boxes in the kitchen, after seeing she was very pregnant, thing she hadn't noticed the first time they had met. Karen turned to her, and paused for a second, glancing at the young brunette. She recognized her from somewhere but where exactly could they have met? 

"Aren't you the girl we met the other day in the house?" She finally asked after a while and Brooke nodded softly. She opened the carton box and pulled the tins of food out.

"That's me, my father kinda lost a lot of money and well, he found a job in California but it takes time to rebuild a business and all." She explained and looked around, trying to find out where she was supposed to put them. Just as she was about to ask, she finally found a place.

"Yes, I guess it does." Karen answered watching her stretching on her toes. The girl was quite a beauty…and of course Lucas had to fall for that one…

"So, uh, would it be possible or not?" Brooke asked, turning around once she was done. Karen sat down at the table and shrugged hesitantly.

"Well…" Brooke sat in front of her and nodded understanding the woman's hard situation. She was putting her by the fait accompli by asking her out of the blue for a job.

"Look, don't feel like pressured to give me the job! I mean, I'm sure there are some other people who can do it better!"

"It's not that Brooke… I just need to see how you're doing in a kitchen and all, you see?" Karen explained and the young woman nodded, enthusiastically, and then frowned a little. In a kitchen? She didn't even know how to use a stove correctly…

"I won't have to cook, right? Because I suck at that…" She said kind of worried and Karen let out a small laugh, getting up.

"No, that's my job, don't worry." Karen and Brooke shared a smile, she really was starting to like that girl, she reminded her of herself when she was her age. "So, I'm guessing you're a cheerleader by seeing your uniform?"

"Yeah, I'm captain actually…it's kinda…fun." Brooke hesitated then smiled a little. She had loved it before, now she thought it was boring. It was no more exciting like it had been before, when she was cheering for Kevin… before he had left town without telling anyone. Not that she cared about him anyway… she preferred being alone than with that jerk.

"That's what I used to say too…" Karen sighed softly. That was before…before Dan, before all the drama…before Lucas.

"You were a cheerleader too?" Brooke asked surprised and Karen chuckled, glancing at the shop to see if there were new customers that needed to be served.

"Yes… wha-" Karen began but stopped as soon as she saw the couple entering the Café, her Café… How come they were here? Did they know? She felt a pain in her tummy and held it protectively between her hands. She slid against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Brooke knelt down next to her and placed a hand on hers.

"What is it? Are you feeling okay?" She said worriedly and Karen shook his head 'no', whimpering.

"My baby…"

"Hey when are you supposedly due?" She asked kind of aggravated by the state the older woman was in…she seemed to suffer very much. The realization made her panic even more.

"In two months…," Karen cried painfully, holding her tummy with her hands "please, call 911!"

_Standing_

_On the mud flats_

_Watching_

_The salmon_

_Fly_

_Wonder if I'll ever bury the hatchet inside._

_Imagining me behind your eyes_

_And then what did I see? _

_I saw hips, I saw thighs_

_I saw secret positions that we never try_

_I saw jealousy_

_I saw jealousy_

* * *

"Peyton… I don't know what to do… Hales is mad at me for a reason I ignore, my father doesn't want to talk to me anymore, and I'm feeling things I should be feeling for someone other than my wife." Nathan Scott was laying on his ex girlfriend bed, fingers crossed under his head, looking at the ceiling thoughtful. He didn't understand Haley; he didn't understand anything in fact. Peyton turned from her spot at her desk as she was working on her web page and looked down at him as his eyes were closed. Could it be possible she was the one he was talking about? Who else would it be? Certainly not Brooke, neither Rachel… 

"And you come seeing me when you know I'm Haley's friend…are you suicidal?" She teased him a little but behind that tease, they both know she was angry at him.

"Pey, you're so…different from the first time we dated." He sat up on the bed and tried to catch her eyes but she avoided his gaze, turning her head to the side. She couldn't let him do that to themselves. It wasn't fair to Haley, it wasn't fair to her, and it wasn't fair to him either.

"I had some experiences that kinda change a being." She reminisced herself of the last months she had had and the deceptions also… Her real mother appearing so suddenly then vanishing just as quickly..., Jake who had left, of course bringing Jenny with him. He had been her strength, her happiness. There was also her father, always gone somewhere, for work, for giving her the future she wanted… that art school she didn't really care about anymore...

"I know…Jake, and Jenny."

"Yes, and Ellie too." She added and he ran a hand through his hair, kinda embarrassed and sorry for her. She was so great, she really didn't deserve it.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about this one." He chuckled a little and she just nodded to the door.

"Nathan, you better leave before Brooke comes back. If she finds you here again, she's gonna flip out and imagine things."

"I don't want to leave you Pey… I feel good hanging with you." He closed the small gap between them and brought his hand to her cheek, turning her head so he could see her eyes. "I never realized what a great person you were before, when we were dating. I do now." He whispered the last three words before inching his lips closer to her shivering ones. They both wanted it so much but she knew it wasn't right.

"Nathan please…we both don't want to hurt Haley or anyone else." She said pulling away before their lips touched. It was hard resisting him but she had to do it. She couldn't betray Haley…she had done this to Brooke once, and things had gone nasty…she didn't want a repeat of last year. The worst in that story was that the guy wasn't even worth it… Kevin had been a jerk to them both and they had been too late to realize he was playing on two fronts.

"It's too late for that." Another voice interrupted them. They turned to see the person, shocked that he/she was there and had seen what they just almost done.

_I can't believe you had a life before me_

_I can't believe they let you run around free_

_Just putting your body wherever it seemed like a good idea_

_What a good idea:_

* * *

**Teaser** for next chapter: 

'I just didn't think I would see him that soon! I'm not ready for this'

'Thanks for calling me.' He said as they pulled away. Brooke smiled dazedly, due to the after effects of the hug. Being in his arms felt good, almost too good for someone she had just met a few days ago.

* * *

Please R&R! Next Chapter will probably be up on July 6th (meaning thursday). 


	4. Chapter 4

THE RED DOOR

_By Linkie_

Disclaimer: Still don't and probably will never own anything of the great TV show One Tree Hill… I'd like to own Brucas though, so I could have my way with them…

The Title and the song used is _Waited _by **Our Lady Peace**, I have all their CDs and they're for me, one of the best Canadian bands, even if their last one is unlike the others.

A/N: Sorry for the delay... Kinda had problem with Internet being down... Thanks everybody for your reviews, they're greatly appreciated! So this chapter is filled with Brucas but I'm not forgetting the other characters…

Okay story background: Set during season 2: Brooke's father lost their money and has to sell the house of Tree Hill. Brooke doesn't want to join them to California so she goes to live at Peyton's. Lucas Roe and Nathan Scott are still brothers but they don't know each other. Nathan knows that his father had another child before him but doesn't even know that it was with Karen. Karen came back numerous times to Tree Hill alone so Dan concluded she had lost their child. Lucas, a very pregnant Karen and Andy leave LA to go to live in Tree Hill. Karen told Andy about the fact she wanted him to know who his father was. Brooke is friends with Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, and recently with Rachel._

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Waited**

_Hit the ground  
Weighed down again  
You walked out  
But I'm sure you're my friend_

_It must have been good  
This can't be for good  
Everyone's oh  
Is everyone ok_

Lucas Roe didn't like the hospitals at all… It wasn't the aseptic smell, or the atmosphere that was reigning in there that was the most bothering. It was just that it wasn't usually a bringer of good news. The last time he had been in a hospital, he had learned he wouldn't be able to play basketball anymore because of his HCM. Basketball had been a big part of his life, he was good at it and he knew it made his mother even prouder that she already was. He entered the small waiting room and scanned it, then spotted Brooke Davis, sitting on a chair, flipping the pages of a magazine. He took a breath and stepped more into the room.

"Hey Brooke." He said simply, keeping his hand in his pockets. She looked up at the sound of his voice and tiny smiled, getting up. He walked to her and stopped a few meters away from her. They looked into each other eyes, without saying anything, and then finally, Lucas let out another small breath. Both were tense, and the other's presence wasn't smoothing things over.

"Hey…" She only said in a husky voice and he wrapped his arms around her, finally letting go. He didn't want to break down in front of her, and he could tell she thought it was unexpected too. He didn't even know what had happened to his mother, except from what Brooke had told him on the phone.

"Thanks for calling me." He said as they pulled away. Brooke smiled dazedly, due to the after effects of the hug. Being in his arms felt good, almost too good for someone she had just met a few days ago.

"It's okay." Of course it was. It was logical she had to call him. Karen was his mother after all. They both sat down on the chairs facing the door and Brooke put her magazine back on the small table. Lucas followed her hands and saw it was Cosmopolitan. He couldn't help but smile to himself and looked back at the brunette.

"So, do you know what's wrong with her?" He questioned and she shook her head. How would she know? She had been put in that room right after she had been there and when she had asked some nurse; this one had told her she didn't know anything about the 'case', rather rudely.

"No, they wouldn't tell me since I'm not related to her. I don't even know what they're doing with her right now. They just put me here and told me to wait and contact family." She explained worriedly, and Lucas rubbed her arm softly, to calm her. She knew she wasn't suppose to flip, especially since Lucas was the one who needed comfort, but she just couldn't help herself… Seeing Karen, so vulnerable and not being able to do something had been hard… Why couldn't she save anyone?

"I called Andy before going. He should be on his way." Lucas broke her thoughts and she nodded mid-absently.

"Okay." She said, looking down at her knees. She crossed her legs together and began taping her foot against the floor, nervously.

"You can…leave if you want?" He asked, thinking she already had done a lot for someone she didn't know a thing about. She shook her head softly. She wouldn't be able to sleep if she left anyway…

"No, I'd rather stay here and keep you company if you don't mind?" She bit her bottom lip, afraid he might think she was asking something inappropriate, but he just smiled at her, accepting her request.

"I don't mind at all. Thanks, really." He said again, and she sent him a small smile that warmed his heart up a little. At least, he wouldn't be alone.

"It's natural. So…uh, maybe I should call Peyton and tell her where I am?" She replied and he acquiesced softly. She got up and took her cell out of her purse and put it on her chair. "I'm leaving you my purse, be careful, there are all my things in it."

"Of course."

"Thanks. I'll be quick. Uh, do you need something to eat or to drink? I could take something on the way back." She said and sounded like she was going somewhere far away when really, the corridor where they could make calls was just beside.

"No, I'm fine, just a little tired." He admitted and she nodded softly, looking at him with concern. So, he did look tired. Probably the stress or something…The poor boy might be shaken up by the events. It was his mother who was there, after all.

"I know what it's like." She yawned and he chuckled a bit, watching her leave the empty room. It was actually the first time he saw an ER waiting room, all empty. In L.A., things were quite different than in Tree Hill… but as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't get repulsed at the remark.

"You sure should." He kinda whispered behind her back and met her eyes as she turned to close the door, waving at him.

"Okay…well, I'm coming back." She announced in a whisper and headed to the corridor quietly.

_I waited_

_Oh I , Oh I waited_

_Oh I, Oh I, _

_Oh I must be too dumb to be proud  
Cause I waited, waited  
_

* * *

"Mouth? What are you doing here?" Peyton asked him as soon as Nathan had closed the door behind him. She had told him to leave when she had seen who had interrupted them. She couldn't let things get envenomed any more. And she knew Mouth would keep it a secret if she asked him, rather than if Nathan was the one to do so. 

"Well, I was just passing by and I decided you could use some company since Brooke's car wasn't parked in front of the house. I guess that was a bad idea, right?" He replied with a great anger present in his voice. She understood his reaction, but needed to clear things up. Besides, it wasn't his business what she was doing in her life. Of course, they belonged to the same group of friends but that was all.

"Mouth, this isn't what you think it is." She started but perfectly knew she hadn't begun well by lying to him. Besides, she was sure he wouldn't even believe her version.

"Cut the crap Peyton, I overheard you two talking and though I'm sure you kinda aren't totally responsible, I can tell Nathan Scott is a jerk for doing this to a great girl like Haley."

"Mouth! You have no right to say that! You don't know how he's feeling right now!" Peyton exclaimed and Mouth snorted, now mad at her. How could she think that Nathan wasn't guilty?

"And like you do! Are you even thinking of Haley right now? She's gonna be crushed when she'll learn about it!"

"You wouldn't tell her, would you?"

"I don't know Peyton. But why should I not? She keeps wishing he's gonna come back to her, you know? It isn't fair to let her believe things are gonna be better for her." Peyton opened her mouth to retort about how it wasn't his business but was cut off by her cell ringing. She took it and looked at the caller Id, it was Brooke.

"_Hey P. Sawyer, it's me." Brooke's voice said in the phone and Peyton couldn't help but smile as she heard her bestfriend's voice._

"_Where are you B.?"_

"_I'm at the hospital, with Lucas." Brooke admitted slowly and Peyton's concern grew bigger. Why was she doing with the guy? And why were they at the hospital? She hoped there wasn't something wrong with one of their friends or something…_

"_Why what happened? Are you alright? Is he okay?" She asked anxiously and heard Brooke's sighing in the phone._

"_He's fine. It's his mother, she's pregnant and she kinda had some nervous break or something."_

"_That's very nice of you, to keep him company. Getting closer, are we?" She teased her and Brooke let out a small giggle. Haley had apparently told her about her secret crush…_

"_Right. Look, I'll call you later, okay?" Brooke quietly replied and Peyton chuckled a little at her tone. _

"_Sure, so you could fill me in with the dirty details."_

"_Pey!" Brooke interjected, mocking indignation and they both exploded with laugher._

"_What? C'mon, don't tell me he didn't even talk to you?"_

"_Of course, we talked…look, I better go see how he's doing now."_

"_Okay, don't do too many touchy things, you are still in a hospital."_

"_Really funny P."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye." _Peyton hung up as soon as there wasn't tonality anymore and put her cell on the kitchen table, before taking it back as she heard a melody, which told her she had a message.

"So I guess it was the infamous Brooke Davis? Where is she?" Mouth asked sitting on the counter while she was checking her other messages.

"With her new toy boy." She said a little upset. Not at the fact Brooke had found a new love interest, but because Mouth always needed to know everything.

"Who?" Mouth asked again, not aware that Brooke had a new guy in her life. How come he didn't know about it?

"Lucas, the guy we met at lunch today."

"Already with him? She doesn't waste her time." He muttered the second sentence, and Peyton choose to act like she hadn't heard his comment.

"Listen Mouth, we can't tell Haley. She's one of my bestfriends and Nathan loves her. He's just confused… Besides, nothing happened."

"I won't tell her." He said quickly and Peyton couldn't help but hug him tightly, breathing out in relief.

"Thanks. You're really a great friend." She whispered as they pulled back a little. Mouth rested his hands on her hips and met her eyes again. She was so beautiful, but didn't even realize it. Nathan didn't deserve her…heck, Nathan didn't deserve Haley either!

"But you have to promise me something."

"What?" She asked with a small apprehension and Mouth titled his head to the side.

"Avoid talking and hanging out with Nathan."

_Woke to sounds  
Prayed you were there  
Fell back down  
But I'm sure you still care _

_It must have been good  
This can't be for good  
Everything's oh  
Is everything ok_

* * *

"So any news? Hi." Brooke said shyly, noticing Lucas had been joined by the one who might be his step-father. 

"Nope. Brooke, this is Andy. Brooke is in school with me." Lucas introduced them to each other and Brooke smiled a little, nodding her head.

"Hi Brooke. Nice to meet you." Andy said kindly with a smile. Brooke smiled back a little, revealing her dimples to Lucas, who thought she looked totally cute and innocent.

"Nice to meet you too…so sorry it has to be in these circumstances." She said with sympathy and quietly sat down next to Lucas. The three began talking about nothing special and soon Brooke fell asleep on her chair, her head leaned against Lucas' shoulder, and this one didn't seem to mind at all. A middle aged nurse followed by a much older doctor entered the room, and they both stood up, looking at the sheet the nurse had between her hands.

"Is there someone related to Karen Har-grove here?" Andy immediately got on his feet, soon followed by Lucas who woke Brooke up before, so he wouldn't hurt her by pulling away abruptly.

"She's my wife and his mother." Andy declared and the doctor smiled a little at them, in an attempt to reassure them Karen was fine.

"Okay, well,I'm going to reassure you at once,she's fine."

"What happened?"

"Well, don't worry, nothing too big, though thank god she wasn't alone. Apparently, she just had a nervous breakdown. Do you know what might have caused all of this?"

"Maybe the fact we just moved in…and today she was the opening her Café, so maybe she was a little more stressed out?" Andy asked and the doctor nodded, thinking it was good enough reasons to be stressed out.

"Well, she had to rest a maximum, so no standing up all day, or doing too many things. You should think of finding someone to take care of the Café while she's ending her pregnancy."

"Okay…can she go back home tonight?" Lucas asked at his turn and the doctor shook his head 'no'. Lucas sighed a little, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He didn't like the idea of his mother being alone here, all night, while they were at home.

"No, we'd prefer if she stayed tonight, just on observation. But you can always sign an offset sheet if you really want her home. Of course, that'd be against my advice." Andy nodded understanding. It was fine, he would stay at the hospital by his wife's side tonight, in that case.

"We can go see her now?" Lucas asked again and the doctor exchanged a glance with the nurse, who nodded.

"Yes, but don't say too long. I'd say five minutes each maximum."

"Okay. Lucas, do you want to go first?" Andy asked his step-son who shrugged, not really caring about it…on second thoughts, he'd prefer going after him.

"No, you can if you want."

"Thanks."

_I waited_

_Oh I , Oh I waited_

_Oh I, Oh I, _

_Oh I must be too dumb to be proud  
Cause I waited, waited _

_Oh I , waited, waited here_

_Oh I_

* * *

"Hey honey…" Andy whispered, entering the room with a bunch of flowers in his hands. He put them on the table in the corner of the room and smiled reassuringly at his wife. She seemed rather fine, which was a good thing. "How are you going?" 

"Fine, a little overwhelmed." She admitted and Andy sat at the edge of the bed, and took his wife's hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"What happened? Why did you stress out? Did something happen at the Café? Is there a customer who did something to you?" He asked quickly but she just shook her head, not knowing where to begin.

"No…it's just…" She trailed off and looked up into his eyes, feeling anxious.

"Tell me baby. We promised to be honest with each other."

"I saw them." She stated, hoping he would understand what she meant.

"Who?"

"Dan and Deb. They came to the Café to see me together." She muttered and Andy's eyes grew big. How come all of this was happening so fast? Could Dan be aware of something concerning Lucas?

"Well, it was kinda expected, wasn't it?" He asked gently and Karen closed her eyes, as she felt a new wave of tears threatening her already puffy eyes.

"I just didn't think I would see him that soon! I'm not ready for this" She broke down and he closed the small gap between them and embraced her tightly, rubbing her back with his hands. He pulled back a little, so he could see her face.

"Look Karen, if it's really that painful, we can go back to California or anywhere else you want? I'm sure Lucas would be more than happy to leave Tree Hill." He proposed gently but she shook her head bitterly. She would have liked to be able to accept his sweet suggestion but she couldn't do that to Lucas. He had to know who his dad was, even if he never asked about him anymore.

"No, I made a promise to myself, Andy. He needs to know."

_Oh I must have been bored and _

_And I'm down and I_

_Must have been bored..._

_Waited_

_Oh I , Oh I waited_

_Oh I, Oh I, _

_Oh I must be too dumb to be proud  
Cause I waited, waited here _

* * *

"So, she's okay?" Brooke asked him again and he nodded, chuckling a little. She had asked him the question 5 times at least and she still had doubts. She was a funny one, this girl… 

"She's fine Brooke. You don't know what could have been wrong with her? What were you doing when it happened?" Lucas asked her and she shrugged, trying to replay the events in her head, though nothing she remembered could have been a shock.

"Nothing really. We were talking about cheerleading in the kitchen…and she collapsed just after getting up." She explained quickly and he nodded. He didn't even know his mother knew something about cheerleading. Why was she keeping so many secret things from him?

"I guess it was scary." He said and she acquiesced with a small smile. At least, she was okay now…

"Yeah…I'm glad she's alright. You don't know how scared I was when I had to call 911 after she collapsed. She couldn't even talk anymore." She replied and he smiled a little at her, following her eyes as she glanced at the door. She had to leave now that she knew about her new boss' condition…

"Yeah, me too. Do you need a ride back? I mean, since you left your car parked in front of the Café, I guess you don't have any way to go to Peyton's?" He asked her nicely and she nodded a little, happy he had proposed. She wouldn't have liked to have been forced to take a cab or something. And she wanted to spend some more time with him too, okay, she had to admit it.

"Uh yeah. Thanks. I'll take my car back with Pey tomorrow after school that way." She smiled genuinely and he smiled back, again. He didn't know why, but the girl was always bringing a smile to his lips. She was stunning.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I just need to tell my mom and Andy that I'm leaving with you." He announced and she acquiesced again, a little smile on her face. At first, she had thought the boy was a cold-hearted bastard but now…she could tell he was a very sweet boy. The tough guy image was just to preserve himself from being hurt, she supposed.

They both took the elevator soon after Lucas had visited his mother and walked outside quietly, their shoulders rubbing against each other every once in a while. They were walking closely, but still kept a security distance, like they were afraid of the other. The ride to Peyton's home was particularly quiet, each one was lost in his own thoughts, and plus, there was the radio switched on, so it didn't help conversation either. Finally, Brooke told him they were arrived to destination, so he pulled off. She unbuckled her belt and turned to him, with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He only said, meeting her eyes, though he couldn't have seen the glint in them, since it was dark outside.

"So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Sure. Night Brooke." Brooke turned before opening the door, and leaned over slowly, afraid she might go too far.

"Night." She whispered in a sweet voice she didn't even recognize coming from her. A platonic kiss on the cheek was all Lucas got. But considering it was his third encounter with her, it was already something that might count for later…

_Oh I waited, waited here_

_Oh I waited, waited here_

_Oh I waited, waited here_

_Oh I_

* * *

**In Next Chapter:**

"Where were you?" Haley turned into the bed and placed a hand on his strong chest, breathing softly. She had told him she didn't want to rush the things with him, but couldn't let him stay outside.

"I was just…hanging out with Mouth…and Peyton." He lied, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see her scrutinizing him. Thank God Mouth had come after all.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I know you, so stop lying."

"Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer, I never lied to you. We just …talked."

"That's all? You guys spent hours together and all you did was talking? Right."

* * *

Please R&R! The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will be updated! 


	5. Chapter 5

**THE RED DOOR **

_By Linkie_

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't and probably will never own anything of the great TV show One Tree Hill… I'd like to own Brucas though, so I could have my way with them… 

The Title and the song used is _Safest Place To Hide_ and it's by the **Backstreet Boys**, I know it's sound cheesy but I actually like their last CD, even if I'm not a complete fan of their music.

A/N: Thanks everybody for your reviews. And so sorry for the wait, my summer job is taking over all my time!

**Story background**: Set during season 2. Brooke's father lost their money and finally found a new job in San Diego and wants to sell the house of Tree Hill. Brooke doesn't want to join her parents in California so she goes to live at Peyton's. Lucas Roe and Nathan Scott are still brothers but they don't know each other. Nathan knows that his father had another child before him but doesn't even know that it was with Karen. Karen came back numerous times to Tree Hill alone so Dan concluded she had lost their child. Lucas, a very pregnant Karen and Andy leave LA to go to live in Tree Hill. Karen told Andy about the fact she wanted him to know who his father was. Brooke is friends with Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, and recently with Rachel.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Safest Place To Hide**

_It seems like yesterday when I said "I do"_

_And after all this time _

_My heart still burns for you_

_If you don't know by now_

_That you've won my heart_

_Take a look inside me_

_And watch my heart strings come undone _

"Where were you?" Haley turned into the bed and placed a hand on his strong chest, breathing softly. She had told him she didn't want to rush the things with him, but couldn't let him stay outside. It wasn't because it was freezing, but above all because she needed him to know she still cared. They wouldn't have sex, for sure, but she wouldn't let him sleep on the couch either. It would tire his muscles out, and he needed to be in excellent shape for his game of Saturday. Nathan Scott was the captain of the basketball team. It wasn't a thing she should make light of. Nobody did: his father, his mother too, she, of course, Nathan himself, their friends… She was proud of his accomplishments, even if he was a little too obsessive over it sometimes. It wasn't his own fault anyway; his father had made him acting this way. He had to be perfect, to do what he was told without making a mistake. He didn't have the right to make a single error. Dan wouldn't take that as an answer.

"I was just…hanging out with Mouth…and Peyton." He lied, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see her scrutinizing him. Thank God Mouth had come after all. He didn't know if he would have lived with doing something with the curly blonde haired. He liked her, a lot, but he didn't have the heart to hurt his wife, his Haley, who had been everything to him in the past. He wondered if he still loved her though… or if it was Peyton that he loved? Was there just the idea of cheating exciting? He didn't have deep feelings for Peyton, maybe just some physical attraction…but love? How can you love two persons, differently, but so passionately? Was he just desperate, lost?

"You could have told me, I would have hung out with you all. You know they're my friends too." She was slightly offended she hadn't been invited over. Nathan snorted, ready to retort something that might make her feel wrong about her whining.

"I would have if I was sure you didn't have a recording session with your friend Chris tonight." Haley looked up at him hurt by his comment and kept her tears from falling from her eyes. How could he doubt her love and faithfulness after all the trials they had faced together?

"You aren't playing fair Nathan! You know that Chris isn't even my friend! Heck, I don't even talk to him anymore, in fear you might get mad at me!" She exclaimed getting up suddenly. She wrapped herself in a robe and crossed her arms in front of her chest, sighing deeply.

"Right…" He muttered, rolling his eyes at her, he didn't believe what she was saying about Chris and her not talking; it was too big to be true.

"I can't believe it's starting again! I thought we had passed this state of arguing over your possessiveness and sickly jealousy." She added as she watched him getting up as well, and noticed the look of sorrow in his eyes.

"I can't stand the sight of him with you! Just to know you two are singing the same chorus together is killing me inside Hales! I love you and I do trust you, it's him that I don't trust."

"Well, if you trusted me, you wouldn't make a scene right now." She pointed out, remaining calm, and he took her arm in his hand as she was about to leave the room.

"Hales, just let me explain…"

"I'm so fed up with all of this! I need some air."

"That's it! Just run away from the problem, like always."

"I want you gone out of the bedroom when I get back. You can sleep on the couch tonight, that's all you earned and that's all you deserve anyway." She dryly told him before opening the door of the bedroom. She took her coat and slammed the front door behind herself, not caring that she was still in her pyjamas and bedroom slippers.

_I know I promised you forever_

_Is there no stronger word I can use_

_To reassure you when the storm_

_Is raging outside, you're my safest place to hide

* * *

_

She watched as the car stopped in front of the house and knew it was Brooke coming back from the hospital. She also knew that Lucas had proposed to drop her home. She couldn't help but feel happy for Brooke. The guy seemed to be a great 'opportunity' for her to forget her bad experiences with relationships with boys. She noticed Brooke leaning in the car and crossed her fingers that it might be for a goodnight kiss. The moon was almost full so even if she couldn't see the details, she knew something might have happen. Finally, the brunette got out of the car and waved a last time at the driver, who took off as soon as she reached the door.

"So?" Peyton asked excitedly as soon as her bestfriend passed the front door. Brooke couldn't help but rolling her eyes at her and turned to hang her coat, sighing.

"What?" She asked rolling her eyes and Peyton rolled her eyes back at her, knowing that she knew what she was talking about. Brooke was never that secretive with her relationships, so what was so special about Lucas Roe that she wouldn't tell her anything. She was sure that even Haley knew more about it than her. And it wasn't really fair since Brooke and she were bestfriends since longer.

"He dropped you back, uh?" Of course, Brooke knew Peyton had been watching them from the window, she had seen the curtains moving from outside. She threw her bag on the sofa and flipped her hair off of her shoulders before turning to leave without a word.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She finally stated as she noticed Peyton wasn't moving from her spot. Peyton caught up with her as she climbed the stairs and took her arm in hers to stop her. The waiting was killing her and she knew Brooke enjoyed every moment.

"Oh c'mon, tell me what happened!" She was almost stamping her feet, and Brooke let out an exasperated sigh. What was to tell anyway? Things were going slow…slower than they ever did. Lucas Roe was quite a boy and she wasn't sure if she could give her heart to him, especially since she didn't know him that much. She was confused.

"Nothing, okay?" Brooke blushed as she answered and Peyton did the 'I don't buy it' look. They both broke into a smile and continued their way to Brooke's room.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I know you, so stop lying." Brooke pulled off her shirt, revealing a black laced bra, and turned to look at her bestfriend with a small smirk on her face. She needed to know everything, didn't she?

"Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer, I never lied to you. We just …talked." She said quietly and Peyton noticed that she looked a little sad about it.

"That's all? You guys spent hours together and all you did was talking? Right." Peyton knew Brooke since they were six; she knew her bestfriend wouldn't spend so much time with a hot guy without doing more than talking, except if the guy was a friend. Brooke didn't know much of the platonic relationships boys-girls. Most of the guys she was friends with now, had been her boyfriends in the past, including Nathan.

"I can't believe you! I don't know him, he doesn't know me either. What do you think would have happened?" Peyton was forgetting one thing: Lucas wasn't like the other guys, and they both had spent their time in a hospital. Try to have a romantic interest there…

"I don't know…anything, a kiss." Peyton pouted and Brooke rolled her eyes, standing in only her panties in the centre of the bedroom. She was perfectly comfortable with her body and didn't really care that her bestfriend was in the room, glancing at her. She put her hands on her hips and bit her bottom lip slightly.

"A kiss is obviously something, Pey." She finally let out and Peyton did the winner face.

"Then you guys are something because you kissed him goodnight, and don't tell me it's not true, because I saw it."

"You might have been fantasizing because the only thing I did was kissing him on the cheek, okay?" Brooke almost shouted and slammed the bathroom door behind her, slightly angry. Don't get it wrong, she wasn't angry at Peyton, but at herself for being so frustrated about what had happened in the car. A kiss on the cheek wasn't enough for her…and she hoped Lucas was feeling the same.

_Can you see me, here I am_

_I need you like I needed you then_

_When I feel like giving up_

_I climb inside your heart and still find_

_You're my safest place to hide

* * *

_

Nathan woke up to the sound of a car honking in the street and rubbed his eyes groaning. He hadn't got much sleep tonight. He had been waiting for Haley to come home but had finally fallen asleep, on the couch. He sat up and stretched his arms before getting up. He walked to the bedroom yawning and opened the door quietly. He frowned when he saw Haley wasn't in the bed. Where the hell was she? "Haley?" He called but no answer went to trouble the peacefulness of the room. It seemed like she hadn't slept there at all. He walked to the bathroom but knew she wasn't there either, he wouldn't have heard the water running if she was. In last resort, he could call her cell, hoping she had it on her. He just wished nothing had happened to her last night, because if it was the case, he would never forgive himself.

"_Hi! You're on Haley's cell but I'm not available for the moment as you can see. Let me a message and maybe I'll call you back if you're not my enemy!"_ Was he her enemy? Where had she spent the night? If something had happened to her, someone would have called him for sure, uh? He was her husband after all… She was probably just making him pay for the nasty things he had said to her. He had to call her friends though… maybe she had crashed at one's home? Peyton/Brooke, Mouth, maybe even Rachel or Bevin… He decided to try every one of them. First Brooke…he would rather talk to her than to Peyton after what had happened last night.

"_Hi? Brooke Davis' cell?"_

"_Brooke, you know it's me, so keep it casual." Nathan said with a laugh and she giggled a little at his answer._

"_I know, I just thought it was funny. What do you want handsome?" She asked him, ending her laugh and turning back serious. _

"_You don't know where Hales is, I suppose?" He questioned but he already knew she probably wasn't with her. If she was, Brooke would have already told him something like 'she doesn't want to talk to you' or 'I'll pass her to you', or 'did you call to have Haley?'… Brooke didn't know where she was either._

"_Uh no…"_

"_Oh."_

"_Wait, you lost your wife?" She asked and couldn't help but chuckle. Nathan hopped on the counter of the kitchen and kicked his shoes on the floor._

"_It's not even close to be funny, Davis." He used her name to call her when he was mad so Brooke knew it was important. She was about to ask him something when he finished. " Don't tell anyone, not even Peyton, I trust you."_

"_What happened?"_

"_We had a fight last night, lots of arguing and yelling…and she left the house telling me that when she would be back, I better had to be on the couch. I wanted to wait for her but I kinda dozed off. And this morning I wake up, and she's not here." He said kinda annoyed, angry at his wife and the whole world and also at a loss._

"_You know it's almost noon. Maybe she came back, slept in the room and left before you woke up. I know how you are when you're sleeping, and believe me, even an earthquake wouldn't wake you up."_

"_So, you really think I shouldn't worry about it?"_

"_Yeah… just go take a shower, you stink."_

"_Wha- Brooke, that was pretty mean of you." He said and couldn't help but laugh a little at her comment. _

"_Well, I can smell you through the phone." She added with a giggle and Nathan wondered what had made her so in a good mood today. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a pip signalizing that she had a double call._

"_Right. Look, I better go, seems like you're getting another call." _

"_Yeah thanks. Hey, why don't you come over this afternoon? It'd be nice to hang out, don't ya think?"_

"_Yeah okay. See ya."_

"_Bye Handsome."_

"_Bye Gorgeous."_

Nathan hung up the phone and smiled to himself. How could he be so stupid…almost noon… of course she wasn't there anymore…it was logical she wouldn't… At least, Brooke had succeeded in something… making him laugh a bit and realize he was overreacting.

_You see colors no one else can see_

_And every breath you hear a symphony_

_You understand me like nobody can_

_I feel my soul unfolding like a flower blooming

* * *

_

Brooke's face broke into a smile when she noticed who was calling her: Lucas Roe. She breathed out to cool down and answered. She didn't know where he had found her number, but didn't really care. If he gave himself the ways to do so, he might feel the way she was feeling when she was in his presence.

"_Hi Lucas." She said trying to contain her excitement but didn't succeed very much. She heard him smile into the phone, which automatically brought a smile to her lips. She had the feeling this day was going to be a good one._

"_How do you know it was me?" She heard him asking and she chuckled, hadn't he never heard of technology or was he born like in 19th century?_

"_It's called Caller Id, Lucas." She said, while seeking through her closet to find a pair of pants adequate to go with her brown top. She decided to go for jeans since she didn't find the pants she was searching for… Probably Peyton had taken it. Her bestfriend was taller and thinner than her but they still could fit in each other's clothes, which was fun…more on Peyton's side than on Brooke's. _

"_Ah yeah, stupid me." There was a pause…not very long, not very awkward, but Brooke Davis didn't like the silence._

"_It's okay, I was just teasing you. So, why did you call?" She asked interested, and maybe hoping that he was calling to ask her out or something. He cleared his throat and she wondered if it was because he was nervous._

"_Uh, well, I was wondering if you were available this afternoon." _

"_It might be possible, why?" She asked with a flirty voice and then caught herself doing it and kicked herself. It wasn't anything concrete after all._

"_Well, could you meet me at the Café at…let's say…5?" The time was quite surprising. If it was a date, he wouldn't ask her to meet in the afternoon. Then again, she didn't know much about him or his ways. Maybe they would like spend some time before things got serious?_

"_Sure, I mean, I don't have better things to do today."_

"_Great, see you then."_

"_Bye Lucas." They both hung up simultaneously and Brooke threw her phone on her unmade bed before bouncing excitedly on the floor._

"Yeah!" She said to herself in a whisper. She ran out of her bedroom and rushed into Peyton's. This one didn't notice her since she was working on a drawing, with her earphones. "P. Sawyer, I have great news!" She squealed and Peyton turned on her back, putting her Ipod on pause.

"Hey B, glad to see you're talking now. I was afraid you might have lost your tongue yesterday." She commented sarcastically, putting her hands behind her back, and watching the brunette making her way to her desk. Brooke sat on her chair and placed her hands on her knees.

"Sorry about it, I was kinda mad at myself. But here I got some good call." She told her with a high voice that almost made her deaf.

"Would the caller be Lucas Roe, by any chance?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow and Brooke nodded with a big smile on her lips. She got up from the chair and crawled onto the bed lying next to her on stomach.

"Yeah, I have a da- an appointment with him this afternoon."

"You were going to say a date, uh?" She teased her a little, nudging her sides and Brooke's face broke into a grin.

"Pey, it's only an appointment, okay, no big deal." She said with a funny face and Peyton laughed at her attempt to keep a cool face.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" She inquired and Brooke first smirked, and then whined ever so slightly, knowing she was right.

"Shut up, ok! It's a date, you happy, now?"

"Not particularly, but I can tell you definitively are."

"Right." She rolled her eyes, feigning the evidence and brought a hand to her face, slapping her forehead. "God, what am I even going to wear?" Peyton ignored her question and continued on her reasoning.

"C'mon, that Lucas guy is totally hot for you. You should definitively go for it."

"Okay, so what am I wearing?" Brooke asked again with an exasperated tone and Peyton threw her head against her pillow, giggling stupidly. Brooke looked at her annoyed and got up. She placed her hands on her hips and waited until the curly blonde had calmed down so they could go to her closet and find the ideal clothes for her 'date' with the handsome Lucas Roe.

_When this whole world gets too crazy_

_And there's no where left to go_

_I know you'll give me sanctuary_

_You're the only truth at all_

_You're the road back home

* * *

_

Brooke entered the Café, astonished but pleased to see there weren't any customers inside. So, that was a date, and she was ecstatic about that idea. Lucas had probably closed the Café for the week, the time for him to find someone to take care of it while his mother was on bed rest. She walked inside quietly, letting the door open, so the wind could give some freshness, since the air conditioning was off. She brushed some strands out of her face and wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the top of her head, breathing softly. Here, she was going to have that date with the guy that completely turned her on, and she was perspiring badly. She surely wasn't a pretty sight… Her eyes scanned the room, searching for Prince Charming and she found him leaning against the counter, on the phone, appearing to be laughing. His smile was amazing by the way. She cleared her throat to make herself known and Lucas turned around, waving and smiling warmly at her. She smiled back and waved at her turn, feeling slightly stupid. She stood up for a few seconds and finally let her feet joining him. She sat on the stool next to him and placed her hands on the counter, patiently waiting for him to end his conversation. She couldn't help but overhear him talking into the phone and even heard that it was a female voice at the other end. Jealousy invaded her. How could she have been so clueless to think a guy like Lucas Roe would be free?

"_Yeah okay… Look, I really have to hang up now, but I'll call you later."_

"_Bye, I love you too."_

"Sorry, that was a friend, from Calif. I called her to tell her about my mom and we kinda got caught up by everything."

"Oh." Brooke Davis was actually speechless. What did he mean by 'friend'? Just like a friend-friend or a girlfriend? I mean, you don't say 'I love you' to your friends, right? She had to be close.

"She was talking about my all of my other friends and all the gossip coming around the school, you know what I mean?" He said then got up, walking to the coffee machine. "Want one?" He asked and she nodded softly. He took two cups out and poured some streaming coffee inside.

"Oh yeah, maybe too much." She answered his previous question and put her elbows on the counter, slightly leaning forward. "So, why did you want to see me?" She asked the question that was burning her lips since the moment he had called her.

"Uh, see, you know that my mom can't take care of the Café and it'd be quite a drama if we put it on a temporary closure?" He began and she nodded slightly. She had talked a little with Karen and could see that project was her whole lifetime one.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you were okay to help me find someone and maybe give me a hand after school and the week ends, and some evenings too?" So, that meant they would spend more time together, even if it was to work. It was interesting, uh?

"Depends… I mean, if it's not too many hours?" She didn't want a part time job to take over all of her free time because she had other activities, like shopping, hanging out with her friends and of course studying…

"I didn't get the number of hours counted yet. But I already asked your friend Rachel if she would be okay to work here too since she's in need of money and she said yes."

"Rachel asked you about it?" She said and exploded in laugher immediately while Lucas lifted an eyebrow, confused at her strange behaviour.

"Yeah, why are you laughing?" She couldn't be mocking him, could she?

"Rachel is far from being poor, believe me. She's living in the same residential area as you." She stated and Lucas's eyes widened at the revelation. Why did the girl need to work then? She surely could ask her parents for money or anything.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess she just wanted to get close to you, you'll just have to tell her you're not single… or gay." She said jokingly and he chuckled a little, running a hand through his hair, thinking of something.

"No, let her think that I'm a potential boyfriend, I'll make her work so hard that she won't ever pull tricks on me."

"Okay, that'll be fun. Don't get me wrong, I like her a bit, but she's just…"

"Your competition?" He filled her sentence and she nodded willingly, happy to see he understood her position.

"Yeah, that's exactly it."

"So you have a thing for me too?" He leaned a bit against the counter with a flirtatious smile and she leaned forward too, shrugging. She drew back before he could imagine something would happen and smiled knowingly.

"You're so full of yourself! I wasn't talking about you or anyone else…just the fact she wants everything I want."

"So, you don't want me? Not even a little bit?" He pulled his hand out and pouted when she shook her head, laughing

"Stop it really! Besides, I have a date tonight. Why did you think I was dressed up like that?" She lied but he couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or lying. After all, he didn't know many things about her life. The verity was that she wanted to make things hard on him, just a tiny bit. She wanted to be sure they stood a chance together, and most of all, she had to know if he wasn't just a player. After all, she had heard a part of his phoning conversation and was wondering about the girl he had talked to. And there was that plus: he probably would be jealous, even if it was only a little. THAT would make her day!

"You look amazing by the way." He flirted and she bit her bottom lip seductively. She glanced at her watch just for the sake of distracting herself from his inquiring gaze.

"So when am I starting?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." She only answered and he grinned at her. She thought he looked even cuter when he wasn't brooding.

"What time?"

"You're lucky I'm on a good mood. Let's say 10 am, so that leaves you your Sunday early morning."

"You're too nice, you know that?" She pinched his cheeks and he laughed a little, his eyes glinting a bit as her fingers went in contact with his skin. He looked straight into her eyes and when she met his gaze, she couldn't help but blush a little. His eyes were so deep, so blue. She only knew a person with this gaze, it was Nathan. It was the first thing that had attracted her to him when they had gotten together years before…

_Can you see me, here I am_

_Standing here where I've always been_

_And when words are not enough_

_I climb inside your heart and still find_

_You're my safest place to hide_

_My safest place to hide_

Mayor Daniel Scott watched from afar the scene beyond his eyes. The two teenagers seemed to get along well together. Actually, Brooke Davis could get along with any guy who had a working penis. It was a harsh thought on his son's former girlfriend but he was stating the truth. He wouldn't be able to count the number of partners of one night the girl had had during the last month. The boy with her was Karen's son and was approximately the same age as Nathan. He had made inquiries about Karen, Andy and 'their' son and had learn that Lucas wasn't Andy's but with unknown father. He could be his long lost son, he had to be…

_I know I promised you forever_

_There's no stronger word I can use_

_To reassure you when the storm_

_Is raging outside, you're my safest place to hide_

_Can you see me, here I am_

_Standing here where I've always been_

_When I feel like giving up_

_I climb inside your heart and still find_

_You're my safest place to hide_

_You're my safest place to hide_

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N²:** Okay guys, I have to say I had a hard time writing the last part with Brucas. I didn't want them to get together so suddenly, so I found interesting to give him another love interest…and I'm not talking about Rachel! About the small Brathan, there will be more of their friendship in the next chapters; I'm actually just trying to set the last things that need to be set. Also, I wanted at first that Dan appeared in the chapter, but finally decided against. But he'll be here, in next chapter, I promise. It also took me time to find an adequate song for this chapter…not always easy to find something that fits all the scenes of a chapter… 

Okay so for next chappie:

Dan/Lucas encounter

Brooke/Nathan friendship

Haley/Peyton confrontation: **little trailer...**

_"Do you realize you're not even close to make him happy if you continue acting this way? He's hurting Haley."_

_Why do you care anyway? It's none of your business."_

_"Right. Nathan is my friend, you are too. I' only trying to help but if you don't want my opinion, fuck yourself."_

And of course, more BRUCAS!


	6. AN & Spoilers

**Sorry, it's an A/N!**

I know I haven't been able to update in like two weeks and am really sorry and disappointed with myself at the moment! When I first started this story, I really wanted to write it and I had a few ideas about the plot but I knew it would be hard… The fact is that I tried many times to write the next chapter but couldn't find an issue. So, here am I with a half-written chapter that I'm sure will be written sooner or later. I always promised myself I would finish every story I published, and I kept my promise so far…I already had some writers' blocks before with my other stories and I always managed to pull it through…

Here are some things that might be happen though... It's like a teaser so enjoy!

* * *

A Brucas scene:

"Wow, wow!" Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck and leaned his head down a little to look into his eyes. Lucas laughed at her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Pretty Girl."

"Lucas, you hot!"

"And I think you drank too much… How many glasses did you have?"

"Uh…" She tried to count on her fingers but just gave up when she couldn't even see them clearly. She giggled at this thought and looked up at Lucas, a big smile playing on her juicy lips. "I don't even remember! Hey look that way! Looks like Pey and Tutor wife are arguing or something!" She yelled into his ear and he pulled back, now laughing slightly at her drunken state.

* * *

A Brathan Friendship scene:

"Nate, look at the road please! You know I hate it when you do that!" Brooke said worriedly as he kept stealing glances towards her. He smiled sweetly at her and just turned back to the street, as he was told. The two were on their way to TRIC, where Peyton was holding a small party in Brooke's honour. It was today her birthday and everybody she liked was going to be there. She was wearing a red and black corset and long black pants that fitted her perfectly, according to Nathan. Brooke glanced at herself in the driving mirror and ran a hand through her hair, trying to give it more volume. "Does my hair look good enough? Maybe I should have straightened it, don't you think?" She asked anxiously while Nathan chuckled, not even stealing a glance at her to check her hair. Girls and their looks…

* * *

A Dan/Lucas (very short for the moment) dialogue:

"Who are you already?"

"I'm one of your mom's old friends. I went to high school with her, we used to hang outa lot."

"Cool."

"So, I heard by Nathan that you were going to THHS too. In what class are you?"

"Just like Nathan, senior."

"Oh, so you're like...17?"

"Yeah I am."

"So, I heard Andy was only your step-father..."

"I never met my real father... mom made me promise her I would wait until she was ready to tell me about him."

"Aren't you curious?"

"I am, but my mom is everything to me. I would never break a promise I made to her."

"Promise are meant to be broken, Lucas."

"Not mine."

* * *

Well, anyway, I am actually writing another story, so much better to my taste. It is called Ideal Suspect and here is the plot:

**27 year old Brooke Davis is a special agent working for the FBI. All of her missions are done undercover. She holds inquiries on criminal affairs only, like murders or suspect disappearances. Her team-mates are special agents Felix Tagarro, Marvin McFadden (also called Mouth by his friends) and the pretty red-haired Rachel Gattina. Brooke dated Felix for a while but broke up when she learnt he was cheating on her with another agent from the office of MPI (Missing Persons Unit). She doesn't trust many people but know she can rely on the team. She's going to be seeped into a family to find out the truth about the murder of Dan Scott, a man appearing to have an uneventful life. Rachel, Mouth and Felix will stay behind, and be her contacts while she is on her mission…**

I'll be posting it very soon.

**Linkie.**


	7. Important Read

**Further to the premature death of my laptop, I underwent the loss of most of the chapters which I had beforehand on almost all of my stories (though I had saved some things before...) and I am forced to rewrite all of them for my biggest despair... I shall thus need certain time and I'm asking you for a big patience... You can pray for my inspiration too, if you want!**

**Concerning The Red Door: I have to re-write chapter 6 completely, and I can't believe it because I had it almost done after my long writer's block! I just had to choose the song and then I would have put it on the site, so it really makes me angry that I didn't save it elsewhere than on my laptop internal hard drive... Well, the good thing is that I exactly know what's happening in the chapter and I even have the few lines that were on the preview to start on something...**

**Linkie.**


	8. Chapter 6

**THE RED DOOR **

_By Linkie_

Chapter 6: Complicated

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't and probably will never own anything of the great TV show One Tree Hill… I'd like to own Brucas though, so I could have my way with them… 

The Title and the song used is **Complicated** by **Avril Lavigne **from her first album Let Go, I'm not sure if it's what fit with the text, but well, I just love this song and thought it might be good to integrate it…

A/N: Thanks everybody for your reviews. And so sorry for the wait, at first, it was my summer job, then my laptop gave away with my new chapter almost finished and I hadn't saved it, and then I had university back… The loss of the chapter was horrible and I really had difficulties to write it again…and I'm not totally pleased with the result. The first version was better…

**Story background**: Set during season 2. Brooke's father lost their money and finally found a new job in San Diego and wants to sell the house of Tree Hill. Brooke doesn't want to join her parents in California so she goes to live at Peyton's. Lucas Roe and Nathan Scott are still brothers but they don't know each other. Nathan knows that his father had another child before him but doesn't even know that it was with Karen. Karen came back numerous times to Tree Hill alone so Dan concluded she had lost their child. Lucas, a very pregnant Karen and Andy leave LA to go to live in Tree Hill. Karen told Andy about the fact she wanted him to know who his father was. Brooke is friends with Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, and recently with Rachel.

* * *

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

"Nate, look at the road please! You know I hate it when you do that!" Brooke said worriedly as he kept stealing glances towards her. He smiled sweetly at her and just turned his concentration back to the street, as he was told. The two were on their way to TRIC, where Peyton was holding a small party in Brooke's honor. It was today her birthday and everybody she liked was going to be there. She was wearing a red and black corset and long black pants that fitted her body perfectly, according to Nathan. Brooke glanced at herself in the driving mirror and ran a hand through her hair, trying to give it more volume. "Does my hair look good enough? Maybe I should have straightened it, don't you think? It looks kinda messy, uh?" She asked anxiously while Nathan chuckled, not even stealing a glance at her to check her hair. Girls and their looks…Brooke was even worse than Peyton and Haley reunited.

"Brooke, you're looking stunning, so stop it already, please." He replied in a tired voice and she looked over at him, and opened her mouth to talk but closed it again before a sound was out. "What is it? I can see you, you know?"

"Thanks for the stunning compliment. I was just wondering something…"

"And what were you wondering if it's not indiscreet?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes. She looked over at him seriously and watched herself in the driving mirror for a second.

"Would you date me if you were celibate?"

"What sort of question is that?" Nathan frowned a little but didn't let it perturb his concentration.

"Well, I was just wondering if a guy could fall for me… I mean, it's been several months since I didn't go out with a guy and I'm beginning to think I'm not good enough. Heck, I didn't even have sex for about the same period…"

"C'mon, you know that almost every guy of the bb team would ask you out if they knew you were going to give them a chance." Nathan reassured and that brought a small smile to her face. She didn't know why she was being so insecure about herself those last times but she knew it started to annoy people around her.

"You think?"

"I know. You're the most talked about girl when we're in the lockers, especially Tim; I think he's your greatest fan."

"Yuck, that's just disgusting." Brooke made a face, imagining a sweaty half naked Tim, fantasizing about her in the lockers' showers.

"Sorry, but you asked for it. And what's this with your lost confidence? Did some smart guy reject you or something?" He teased her a little, and she shoved him softly, as he let out a mocking laugh.

"No, no boy would reject me…" She said with a playful roll of eyes and he shook his head, smiling a little at her reply. The two were good friends since their breakup and were always having funny conversations.

"Then?"

"Well, there is this boy I'm really starting to like, and I guess he likes me too, as a friend, but I'm not sure if he wants more…" She bit her lip unsure if he knew what she was trying to say, and Nathan looked at her playfully.

"You can call Lucas by his name, you know?" He said with a small laugh and her eyes went big at how perspicacious he was being. She couldn't believe that he, Nathan Scott, had noticed that she liked Lucas.

"What?" She asked with surprise written all over her face.

"Oh, c'mon, Peyt told me about your 'cute crush' the other day."

"It's not a crush!" She exclaimed mocking indignation and he threw his head back in laugher, still thinking of the face she had just made when he had said 'cute crush'. Brooke Davis didn't have crushes, or at least would never admit she had any.

"Whatever."

"I swear Nathan…" She threatened him with a small glare and he shrugged, and his laugh died, but he kept the humoristic conversation, though.

"Well, you know what would be a smart move? You should ask him out tonight."

"Oh yeah, what a fantastic idea! This way if he pushes me away, I'll have the most wonderful birthday of my life!"

"Think that he doesn't reject you, what a great night you'll have…" He said with some sarcasm and she just shook her head, thinking it wouldn't work anyway. "Or, you can play drunk and then you'll just have to say to him you didn't realize what you were saying."

"**That** **is** a good idea! Thanks Nathan!" She said with seriousness thinking his suggestion was really canny, and just bright, for real. So she began thinking of a plan to make Lucas Roe fall for her…

_

* * *

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me _

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become_

"Wow, wow!" Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck and leaned his head down a little to look into his eyes. Lucas laughed at her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Pretty Girl." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down to her spine. She smiled seductively at him and looked him in the eye intensively, which made him blush a little.

"Lucas, you hot!" She almost yelled and he laughed a little at her statement. They said drunken revelations are always reflecting what we really think… Well, it was always nice to know it.

"And I think you drank too much… How many glasses did you have?" He asked, though he guessed she wouldn't even be able to answer a question as simple as that one, seeing her poor state.

"Uh…" She tried to count on her fingers but just gave up when she couldn't even see them clearly. She giggled at this thought and looked up at Lucas, a big smile playing on her juicy lips. "I don't even remember! Hey look that way! Looks like Pey and Tutor wife are arguing or something!" She yelled into his ear and he pulled back, now laughing slightly at her drunken state. They danced some more, Brooke throwing herself at him several times, and him not being bothered at all but not making a move either, which was starting to upset the brunette. She turned her head to look at her other friends and noticed Peyton and Haley both making strange moves. "Do you think they're just arguing?"

"More like fighting."

"Oh, that's so great!" She exclaimed loudly, very enthusiastic about it and Lucas pulled away a little, confused by her remark.

"I thought they were your friends?" He replied with a frown and a lift of an eyebrow, which she found very sexy.

"They are, but that doesn't mean I don't like watching cat fights, that's what is more distracting in parties." She said with a naughty smile and he shook his head, chuckling, before wrapping his arms around her waist as a slow song came one. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and put her head on his chest, still looking at Peyton and Haley.

"Really Brooke…"

"What handsome? Trust me; they'll call it a truce tomorrow, when they'll be sober."

"I hope you're right, because it looks kinda nasty from here." He said quietly and both stopped dancing in the middle of the dance floor, too engrossed by the scene that was playing in front of their eyes.

"C'mon with me, we'll watch them for a few, and then we'll have a talk." She announced, before taking his hand in hers, entwining their fingers together and she led him to her friends, who were surrounding Peyton and Haley. Lucas didn't even have the time to think about the second part of her sentence as he was brought in the middle of what he would have called 'chaos'.

"Do you realize you're not even close to make him happy if you continue acting this way? He's hurting Haley." Peyton yelled at her friend who just shook her head in answer, swallowing hard before answering as calmly as she could.

Why do you care anyway? It's none of your business." Haley James Scott stood there, perched on her high heels, a bear in one hand and a joint in the other. It was a sight no one had ever seen. Haley was drunk but also stoned, and they didn't even know where she had found the joint which scared them.

"Right. Nathan is my friend, you are too. I'm only trying to help but if you don't want my opinion, fuck yourself." Peyton voice reasoned and Haley scoffed at her last words, they were so Peyton like. Everytime the blonde got in a fight, she was always saying 'fuck yourself', or recently, it was more 'Brooke yourself' in reference of Brooke's moments of lonely pleasure…

"Excuse me, what did you just say? I think I heard wrong…you are trying to what?"

"You heard me Haley. You're acting like a real slut with all those strange things with Chris and all!" Haley began even redder from anger as she heard the name of Chris being brought up and pointed her finger at Peyton, pushing her in the shoulder.

"How dare you? How dare you judging my relationship with my husband? And treating me a slut, Peyton, that's really low, even for you."

"But face the reality Haley, your marriage is down for good. Why do you think Nathan's so cold with you?" Nathan looked forth and back between the two, not knowing what to say. He was afraid Peyton would say something about their kiss to Haley, but he didn't want the two friends to fight because of him. Brooke nudged him in the rib so he would open his mouth and say something, but he just didn't and she wondered why.

"What are you even talking about? Like you know about us, anyway!" Haley continued, now suspicious of the relationship her husband kept with Peyton. It looked like they had become really close over the last months and she wondered how it had happened.

"I do know a lot about Nathan's feelings because in case you've forgotten we're friends."

"Friends! All you want is to have him for yourself!" Haley exploded and as Peyton was ready to retort, Brooke decided it was the time to say something before things got even bad and the two girls started to pull at each other throats.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

"Girls, why don't you both low your voices and calm down a little, everybody's looking." Brooke intervened and Haley jerked her head to the side, and then let out a small laugh.

"Look who's coming now! The infamous Brooke Davis, Tree Hill resident slut with her new boytoy!" Brooke looked down at her hands which were joined to Lucas and wondered if she should pull away and let him go, but he didn't seem to care about what Haley had just said. He even brought her closer to his chest and gave her a small comforting kiss on the top of the head.

"Haley, I think you should stop right now." Peyton said, taking Brooke's defence. She had seen the pain in her bestfriend's eyes and she knew the remark had gotten to her.

"Why don't you tell her why I'm in that state right now, uh? Since Nathan is too much of a coward to stay here when we talk about him?"

"Haley this doesn't concern them, okay?"

"Well, I'll do it then. Nathan and Peyton kissed."

"You what? You kissed your bestfriend's husband?" What's wrong with you Peyton?" Brooke glared at her bestfriend and then at Nathan who would have given everything he had to disappear.

"Brooke, this isn't about you, okay?" Peyton mumbled and she shook her head, as she still couldn't believe it. Her bestfriend knew it wasn't a thing to do, especially when Nathan was married to her bestfriend Haley!

"But how could you kiss Nathan? After what happened to me with Felix? Don't you remember how depressed I was?" She asked her voice breaking and Lucas rubbed her arms, still providing some good comfort. And she knew she would have to thank him for standing up to her later.

"You can't compare Nathan and me to Theresa and Felix. It was only a kiss, damn it! Felix had sex with the girl."

"When did it happen?" Brooke asked confused as she thought she would have noticed if something that big had happened between her bestfriend and Nathan.

"This afternoon, here, while we both were at the mall." Haley replied before Peyton could say anything. Brooke shook her head mad at Peyton and Nathan's behaviour and put a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder as this one began to cry.

"Why the hell did you even tell her? And where is Nathan." Brooke said as she looked around but didn't spot Nathan anymore. What a coward, he had left without an explanation.

"Brooke…just mind your own business." Peyton whispered and Brooke shrugged, leaning against Lucas chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist from keeping her from losing her weak balance. "And Haley, in case you've forgotten, Nathan isn't the one who cheated first. Again, does the name of Chris Keller ring any bells?"

"You slut, I'll show you." Haley muttered before pouncing on the blonde who was all ready to defend herself as she knew she had stuck a nerve. Lucas decided it was time to intervene and grabbed Haley while Tim took Peyton. Haley struggled free while Peyton smirked at her.

"Truth always hurts Hales." She said then ran out, while Brooke stood there shocked as Rachel laughed at the scene.

"Well, I have to say Brookie, you know how to make a party interesting!" Rachel said emphasizing the nickname she used for her new friend and Brooke shot her a nasty look, but didn't say anything to her. She wasn't worth it. Brooke decided she needed some air, she couldn't believe what Haley had said about her, in front of the guy she was trying to overawe.

"Well done Rachel." Lucas said kind of harshly and followed Brooke outside, while Rachel smirked at his retreating back. Brooke kept on running until she knew nobody would come bothering her, or so she thought. Lucas approached her very quietly and stood up behind her, no knowing if he should stay or leave her alone.

"You can sit, you know?" She said as she felt him balance from one to another foot. He let out a small breath and went around the bench, and sat close to her.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"I guess… I can't believe Peyton and Nathan did that to Haley, she's such a great girl." She said bitterly and Lucas took one of her hands in his, rubbing it softly.

"It was only a kiss, maybe there wasn't more than that?" Lucas suggested and she shook her head, not believing his words.

"Peyton isn't one of the girls to kiss a guy for no apparent reason, and Nathan would never do that to Haley if he hadn't any feelings."

"Well, I don't know either of them but they only seemed friendly to me."

"You don't kiss a friend Lucas." She said kinda harshly and felt him pulling away slightly and feared he was going to leave her. She relaxed a little when she felt his hand on her cheek and leaned against it, before placing her hand over his. "I… about what Haley said, you know the whole boytoy thing…it's not what you are to me. And it's not who I am."

"I know it's not Brooke. You would have tried something if it was something like that, right?"

"No, what I mean is that it was the old me, things changed since." She admitted with a sigh and Lucas smiled warmly at her.

"I kinda figured they had… You're a great girl Brooke Davis; don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks." She said with a smile and they both fell into a peaceful silence before she thought he might misinterpret her words. "But it doesn't mean I don't like you, okay?"

"Because, you do?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes and she took it as a good sign.

"Yeah, I think I do… but…" Before she could end her sentence, he was already kissing her. And she didn't know if she should kiss back, or pull away because she wasn't finished and was unsure about the whole situation.

* * *

Lucas smiled as he felt her stir on the bed, and turned around to look at her. She was beautiful and she sure had to know it… He saw the clock and knew he had to get up and go for his early run to maintain his heart condition. He pulled a pair of sport pants over his boxers and a wife beater and took his Ipod in his hand. He thought about leaving the brunette a small message, in case she woke up before he was back but doubted she would be anyway. So he just left, without thinking of taking a water bottle with him, in case he would be thirsty. He went out and smiled when he saw there was no one in the streets. It was funny how things were different in Tree Hill. Compared to L.A, you could wonder if you were still in the same country. Because you don't cross any people, even at this hour, and all you can hear is the birds chipping. It's really amazing to think that if he were still in L.A. he would be surrounded by other joggers… He came back home after a good half an hour of running and was surprised to find a tall man waiting under the porch. "Hi Lucas." 

"Who are you already?" Lucas asked carefully and took the bottle the man handed him. "Thanks."

"It's never good to forget about water when you go running. Dan Scott, I'm the mayor of Tree Hill, but I'm above all one of your mom's old friends. I went to high school with her; we used to hang out a lot."

"Cool." Dan smiled warmly at him and then sat on the steps and motioned for Lucas to do the same. Lucas hesitated and finally did, shrugging.

"So, I heard by Nathan that you were going to THHS too. In what class are you?" Dan asked the younger man and Lucas shrugged, handing him the bottle back.

"Just like Nathan, senior." He answered after a deep breath.

"Oh, so you're like...17?" Dan asked, doing the mental arithmetic in his head. 17 years old meant he could be his son, the son Karen had kept from him after high school. Who else's could he be really? Even if Karen and he had had sex together, the woman had been more of a prude than a slut.

"Yeah I am."

"So, I heard Andy was only your step-father..." Lucas frowned a little, and began to wonder why Lucas was asking all those things about him but decided it was nothing wrong wanting to know about someone, and answered.

"I never met my real father... mom made me promise her I would wait until she was ready to tell me about him."

"Aren't you a bit curious?" Dan asked with humor, and Lucas shrugged again, looking down at his hands.

"I am, but my mom is everything to me. I would never break a promise I made to her."

"Promises are meant to be broken, Lucas."

"Not mine." The blonde boy answered kind of harsher than expected, and before Dan could slide another remark, Brooke cleared her throat, making her presence known. Lucas turned to look at her with a small smile and got up, then hugged her. "Hey Pretty Girl."

"Hey you." Brooke said simply then ran a hand through her hair embarrassed that Dan Scott had to see her wearing so little. Okay, it wasn't like she was naked or anything, but only wearing one of Lucas' shirts wasn't really covering her slender legs. And she was also wondering how Lucas knew the man, who had never stopped freaking her out. "Good Morning Mayor."

"Good Morning Brooke, well, I guess I'll leave you too alone since you both seem like you don't like to lose time. I hope I'll see you again Lucas, and Miss Davis, behave." Dan winked at the teenagers and turned to leave while Brooke scolded at him.

"What was that?" Brooke frowned and Lucas shrugged, his eyes never leaving Dan's car as the man began driving away.

"I don't know, but it was kinda weird." Lucas answered and took her hand, leading her inside where they would be warmer. He stopped to close the door, and brought her close to his chest. "Hey, I didn't get a proper good morning." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"Broody, you're all wet and sweaty; it's kinda disgusting and appealing the same time…" Broody was her newfound nickname for him, she had found it last night after they had gone back from the party, and after their strange kiss. Things had kinda evolved a little, but the fact she hadn't want any other kiss after the one they had shared on the bench, had left him pretty confused. Maybe she thought he was a bad kisser, but he really never had a problem with kissing girls before.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" He asked with a wink and she shoved him a little, suppressing a laugh.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'll be changing in your room, and I'll take a shower at Peyton. I'm sure there's going to be a big talk." Lucas nodded and pulled away from her, and when he did, she felt coldness hit her body. She watched as he headed to the bathroom and bit her bottom lip, not knowing how to react to his gesture. "Lucas?" She asked following him into the stairs that led to the first floor. She took his hand in hers and their eyes met when he turned around. She stepped up to be at his level and took his face between her hands, and acted upon her feelings, kissing him on the lips quickly.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no_

* * *

"Hey Pey." Brooke threw her bag on the floor and went to lie next to her bestfriend, who was drawing on her scribble pad, like always. Peyton turned on her back to look at her bestfriend suspiciously, and let out a small sigh when she saw she seemed healthy and happy. 

"Brooke, where the hell were you last night? God, I'm glad you're okay! Rachel told me you had left alone and I couldn't help but wonder if you were safe." She exclaimed and hugged her friend tightly.

"As you can see, I'm fine." Brooke said with a tiny smile as she didn't want to display her happiness in front of her miserable friend.

"Were did you spend the night?" Peyton asked and the brunette's face broke into a real smile.

"At my old house." At her reply, Peyton squealed unconsciously and when her enthusiasm died down she immediately as the first thought came into her mind.

"Did you and Lucas…uh…you see?"

"Pey, of course not, we just hung out and then I didn't want to go and it was late, so, I stayed with him."

"C'mon, don't tell me nothing happened!"

"Okay, we kissed once yesterday and we did it once again today, but then I felt like I had to pull away the two times. And I did, but he isn't mad apparently… What's so wrong with me Pey? I mean, he's a great fantastic guy and I can't even kiss him without thinking about Felix and what he did to me. And I'm still not sure if he has a girlfriend of not, and I really don't want to be another Theresa."

"That's understandable. Look, why don't you go take a shower and call Haley after. I think we all need to talk." Peyton said anxiously, and bit her lip guiltily as Brooke glared at her. The brunette got up and sat at Peyton's desk to look at her friend's computer screen which was showing a drawing of Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Peyton together.

"Do I need to call Nathan too, or he slept here?" Brooke let out the words before she could even realize what she had said. She looked over at Peyton and saw a new wave of sadness hit her face.

"Brooke please, it's already hard enough."

"Sorry, but you created this mess." She said dryly and even thought she was Peyton's friend, she couldn't help but remember about Felix and Theresa, and the whole cheating thing that had to hurt.

"I know I am responsible for the whole thing in your eyes but it takes two people to kiss."

"But how?"

"We were in a photobooth to do funny photos and then he leaned and kissed me and Haley and Mouth opened the curtain." Peyton explained with a very guilty look. Brooke let out a sign at her friend's explanation.

"How could you do that in a photobooth Pey, and with your friends out there?" Brooke cried, not believing her ears, she couldn't believe they had to be so carefree.

"I was just so caught up in the moment, okay!" The blonde's voice broke and Brooke looked at her through the mirror, thinking.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know Brooke, I'm just so lost, and I don't want to lose either Haley or Nathan, and I don't want you to feel like you have to choose."

"I'll call Haley."

"Thanks."

"I'm not doing it for you Peyton, I'm doing it for her, you need to tell her it was a mistake, and that it won't happen again." Brooke said firmly and Peyton shook her head 'no'. She couldn't do that, not when she didn't know if she would be able to follow her words.

"I can't promise her that Brooke, because I don't think that if Nathan comes to me again, that I'll be able to resist."

"Peyton, you are not in love with him, just with the idea of being in love. I understand that you feel lonely without Jake-" Brooke began but was cut off by her friend, who didn't like that the name of Jake was being brought up, when he really didn't have anything to do in the conversation.

"Don't talk about my life like you know what I'm experiencing right now, because you clearly don't." Peyton snapped at her and Brooke placed her hands on her shoulders, facing her friend, trying to calm the blonde the best she could.

"As I was just saying, Jake and Jenny are not gone forever; they'll be back sooner than you think." Brooke said sure of herself, like she knew something about the subject and Peyton sat down on the bed, facing her bestfriend with a confused look.

"How would you know about something so unsure Brooke?"

"Jake called me the other day. It was supposed to be a surprise." As the brunette brought the bombshell, Peyton's eyes went wet…

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

* * *

Next in **the Red Door**… Big Spoilers! 

_Keep in mind the next update will be up in a long time, since I have other stories to write…_

"How could you not tell me about it, Brooke?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"But if I had known…"

"You wouldn't have gone for Nathan, right?"

"I don't know anymore."

---------

"Nathan, what about your wedding? Do you really want Haley to leave again?" Lucas had heard about Haley leaving on tour last year, it had nearly destroyed their wedding, and now that Nathan didn't want her anymore, it was almost certain that if she got a new proposition to go, she would leave right away.

"Things with Haley were finished since a long time already."

"But-"

"I love Peyton, Lucas." Nathan confessed and threw the ball to his new friend, who caught it easily and made a shot soon after. Lucas turned to the tall brown haired boy and looked at him, rather seriously.

"Then, go tell her man, you only live once."

---------

"Lucas…I'm not ready for more than a friendship."

"That's cool, I understand. But Brooke, you need to know that I would never hurt you on purpose." He paused and sat next to her on his bed. "And I think that if you need to feel like you can trust me, I have to be honest with you… There is something I need to tell you …but that's not what you think." He said and paused for a second before taking a deep breath. "I'm a dad Brooke, she's 7, and she's not biologically mine."


	9. Chapter 7

**THE RED DOOR 7**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, neither the characters, or the places...

**A/N**: Okay, so big changes are coming. I had first decided to do a normal chapter, and I had even begun writing it; and then I dreamed of something radically different, but just more interesting to explore. So here it goes, I'm gonna sum up quickly what happened in the chapter I was supposed to write and then will skip up a few years…

chocolatexpresso, Mrs.Scott323, LiZ457, kaitlin23, Angelic Prefect, and iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, thanks for the nice and encouraging reviews. I know I confused some with the thing with Lucas beeing a father, I hope this chapter will clear some things up.

* * *

Previously in the Red Door… 

"_As I was just saying, Jake and Jenny are not gone forever; they'll be back sooner than you think." Brooke said sure of herself, like she knew something about the subject and Peyton sat down on the bed, facing her bestfriend with a confused look._

"_How would you know about something so unsure Brooke?"_

"_Jake called me the other day. It was supposed to be a surprise." As the brunette brought the bombshell, Peyton's eyes went wet… _

"How could you not tell me about it, Brooke?" Peyton asked angrily as the brunette looked down at her feet, a little ashamed that she had to hide something that big. The thing was that she wanted to do something special, a surprise. "You're my bestfriend, how could even keep it quiet?" She asked again when she saw no reaction coming from her bestfriend. She tried to meet her eyes but this one kept glancing down at the how so appealing floor.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" The brunette answered almost immediately after Peyton had asked her. But still, her gaze wouldn't dare meeting her friend's expectant one.

"But if I had known…" Peyton trailed off and Brooke nodded, understanding what she was going to say. She sat down on the bed and gently took her friend's hand. Peyton looked up at her, tears slowly dropping from her eyes.

"You wouldn't have gone for Nathan, right?" Brooke asked, knowing perfectly that it was a true statement. Peyton sighed loudly and sat down at the end of the bed, and ran a hand through her curls.

"I don't know anymore."

"They're taking the plane on Wednesday, so maybe you could just try to think about what you really want. That way, the day you see Jake, you are clear with your mind and your feelings." Brooke explained while sitting next to her on the bed. She crossed her legs and put one of her hands on the blonde's left knee.

"But…I don't want to lose Nathan either."

"Listen Peyton, you have to choose. You can't hesitate because in case you've forgotten, they've both responsibilities. Jake because he is a father and Nathan because he has a wife."

"I know that Brooke but I just can't. I know he feels something for me, he told me. I can't let him down just because an ex-lover comes back."

"So what are you going to tell Haley then? That you want her husband?"

"It's not like there is still love between them anyway." Peyton shrugged and she saw Brooke become suddenly redder, and she could tell it wasn't from embarrassment.

"How can you even say that? You don't know anything about what Haley is feeling right now! See how she was yesterday, the state she got into just because of a kiss!" Brooke replied, feeling her cheeks becoming hot, from anger. Yes, she was angry at her bestfriend for acting so carelessly about their other friend's feelings. She knew how hard it was to be cheated and betrayed, and she would do anything to prevent Haley from having that pain.

"It's just jealousy, you know. And besides I don't understand her reaction. After all, she went on tour with Chris Keller, and left him alone, not really caring about how he would feel about the whole thing."

"Oh c'mon, you know that's not true. And I can't even believe you said that about Haley! You perfectly know she's absolutely not carefree, or selfish." Brooke defended her other bestfriend and Peyton let out another sigh as if she knew she wouldn't have the end of it with Brooke. She had the feeling Brooke completely disapproved of the whole thing, especially since she had organized the Jake surprise and thought it would please Peyton. Well, one positive point about the whole thing is that she would have to make a decision, and quickly.

* * *

_Meantime, Rivercourt_

"Nathan, what about your marriage? Do you really want Haley to leave again?" Lucas had heard about Haley leaving on tour last year, it had nearly destroyed their wedding, and now that Nathan didn't want her anymore, it was almost certain that if she got a new proposition to go, she would leave right away.

"Things with Haley were finished since a long time already." Nathan replied with a monotonous tone, as if he didn't really care about his marriage to his high school sweetheart anymore. Like he was an old man that realized things happen in life and you can't do a thing about it. Lucas glanced at him confused and Nathan took that as an occasion to grab the ball and score. Lucas sighed when he saw he was losing the game, again, for the third time that night.

"But-"

"I love Peyton, Lucas." Nathan confessed and threw the ball to his new friend, who caught it easily and made a shot soon after. He turned to him and looked at him, seriously.

"Then, go tell her man, you only live once." Lucas shrugged and Nathan let out a small laugh.

"Just like you did with Brooke?" He teased him and the blonde boy smiled a little, defeated.

"Okay so Brooke is a very complicated girl and I'm not even sure she likes me."

"Oh believe me, she does."

"Really?"

"She's just scared. I don't know if she told you but her boyfriend of last year, Felix, cheated on her with a good friend of hers. She got really hurt because she really liked him."

"I didn't know man, how could a guy act like that with her, she's so…great!"

"I know, but the guy was a total jackass, even worse that Tim, you imagine?"

"Whoa, that bad!"

"Yeah."

"And they say guys don't gossip." They turned around and saw Dan Scott snickering at them. Lucas and Nathan shared a confused look and Nathan dropped the ball to his feet before taking a few steps towards his father, while Lucas remained a little behind. He didn't know why, but the man was making him feel weird.

"What do you want Dan?"

"Just thought it would be nice to see my son, and play some basketball. But you apparently found a new companion, so I guess I'll see you around." Dan said with a smirk and his son rolled his eyes at him. He couldn't believe he would leave that soon.

"You are kidding?"

"I heard about you cheating on you wife. Is that true?"

"You don't even deserve an answer." Nathan said harshly, really hurt by his father's words. He always had a way to get to him, whatever he was saying.

"C'mon, it's not like you should be ashamed of yourself. And I guess she isn't even mad since you two seem to be very open and free in your couple. First Chris Keller, then Peyton Sawyer… who's next, Lucas? Because it wouldn't be so healthy, wouldn't it?" Dan said though, only him understood what he suggested by his statement about Lucas.

"You go away now." Nathan said harshly and Dan snickered at him before turning on his feet and heading to his car. Lucas watched the man go away and approached Nathan who was still eyes set on his father retreating back. If looks could kill, well, let's say Dan would be very dead.

"Your father is a big jerk man. Brooke wasn't wrong about him."

"Oh believe me, it's only the nicest façade you saw tonight."

"Sometimes, I'm really happy not to have a dad when I see what kind of parents you all have here." Lucas kidded and Nathan nodded along…sometimes, he wished that he had no parents at all… Between his jerk of father, and his alcoholic mother…

* * *

Brooke had returned to Lucas' house, no longer after she had left it, eventually. She needed to clear things between Lucas and her. She didn't clearly knew what she was going to say, but knew things couldn't stay that way. The fact that she had kissed him a second time, just to leave him without a word after had to confuse him. The truth was that she was deeply scared to let another boy in, after the whole Felix cheating. So, they were both in his room, previously hers but that's not the point. She cleared her throat, awkwardly looking down at her hands and finally looked up when she felt his eyes on her.

"Lucas…I'm not ready for more than a friendship." Brooke admitted to her friend who nodded, apparently understanding her point. He wasn't really mad at her, they didn't know each other that well, and he was still wondering what he was doing in Tree Hill when he could be in L.A with his friends and family.

"That's cool, I understand. But Brooke, you need to know that I would never hurt you on purpose, like your ex did. I care about you, a lot." He paused and sat next to her on his bed, then took one of her hands in his. "And I think that if you need to feel like you can trust me, I have to be honest with you first… There is something I need to tell you …but that's not what you think." He said and paused again for a second before taking a deep breath. "I'm a dad Brooke, she's 4, and no, she's not biologically mine." Brooke's mouth opened, only to close a second after. She was really confused about the new information she was getting, and didn't really know what to say, or how to act. Was it even possible the guy she liked wasn't as free as she thought he was? When he realized she wasn't going to say something, he decided to keep on his story. "She is my ex girlfriend's daughter, but she died a year ago and I got custody of Kayla until her grandparents took her to their home. But I know her since she's born, and she's like a real daughter to me. And I miss her so bad that I'm thinking of going back to California." He finished and looked back at Brooke who seemed to have recovered from the surprising news. Brooke realized some things at this moment. All the times when she thought there was someone else in Lucas' life, when she thought she didn't get his whole attention… there was indeed someone in his mind: Kayla…

"She was the one you said 'I love you' on the phone. You told me she was a friend… You could have told me the truth back then."

"I'm sorry, you just caught me out of guard and I guess I kinda panicked. It's not everyday you tell someone that you're yourself a kid but have got a kid, too."

"I don't know what to say to you Lucas, but if you feel the need to go back to L.A, I understand and I'll support your decision."

"I've got mixed feelings about it Brooke. I know that my mom brought me here so I could meet my dad, but nothing seems to be progressing this way. I'm not even sure she knows who he is. I might be a night stand mistake, I wouldn't even know. And I miss Kayla so much. And one the other side, I'm starting to feel something for you…" He trailed off, with a desperate look on his face. Brooke knew she couldn't be the one to give him answers to his numerous life altering questions. She pulled her hand away from his warm one and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. She got up and their eyes met again. He looked puzzled by her reaction.

"I'll leave you alone some time so you can think about it. Call me if you need to talk more." She announced and reached the door in a few seconds. It was like she was suffocating here, she needed to get out, and as soon as possible.

"Brooke wait, I'm trying to say something here."

"Sorry…"

"You're afraid, uh? That I might say something you can't handle." He accused, his blue eyes piercing hers and she bit her bottom lip, now really apprehensive. Yes, she was afraid he might say that he wanted her or something of the same vein. She was scared he would reveal his feelings to her. She didn't know how she would handle them and she too, needed time.

"Yes, I am." She paused and looked over at him, a little anxious.

"Take your time Cheery, I'll be waiting."

"Thanks Broody, you're really a great friend." She stood up and hesitated at the door for a second, before leaving.

* * *

I know the end is abrupt, the text not really worked on, but I needed a sort of quick closure. Read next chapter, it's already up! It's a summary of what happened after this chapter.

Linkie.


	10. Chapter 8

**THE RED DOOR 8**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything of the TV show One Tree Hill.

**A/N**: So, this is not a real chapter. Just a summary, about what happened in the characters' lives and of how things went between last chapter & the next one, which will be up soon.

* * *

It's Spring Break, 3 years after the events that happened in the previous chapter. Peyton finally took her decision, soon after she saw Jake and Jenny again. There was absolutely no way she was going to let them go again. Nikki was definitively out of the picture, and she realized her feelings for Jake were just as strong as before, maybe even stronger than they had been in the past. He was **it** for her, she was now sure. She told Nathan about her decision, the same Nathan who had decided to leave his wife for good, just for her and what he thought they had together… So of course, Nathan got really mad, and treated her of 'slut' and other vulgarities. They don't talk or see each other anymore.

Lucas went back to California after he told Brooke everything about his life there. The brunette came back two minutes after she left his room and admitted to him that she could have taken a chance with him. They kissed and spent his last night together. _I'm not going to tell you guys if they made love or not._ Karen got mad at Lucas' decision but finally agreed to let him go back to California. Andy and she stayed at Tree Hill thought, she couldn't leave her Café and she gave birth to a boy, course of December. Also, she became very close to Brooke and even proposed her to move into Lucas' room since the girl didn't really want to stay at Peyton's now that Jake was back and needed a place to stay.

Haley took a big decision that changed her whole life. After her painful divorce to Nathan, she went back on tour, thinking that she needed to pursuit her dreams fully. You only live once after all. So, with Chris Keller, and even Jake sometimes, they wandered across the state and sometimes even further. She just came back from her last tour, and is according a pause to herself. Some of her fans are whispering she's pregnant, but no one knows really why she stopped giving concerts so suddenly.

Brooke never got serious with any boyfriend after her _Broody_ went back to California. They sent each other letters for a while before they lost contact, or rather he never answered to one of her letters. She has news from him by Karen who tells her how he's doing once in awhile. She's still working at Karen's Café during the week-ends and holiday; and is currently studying fashion design in College. However, she stayed friends with Peyton, Jake, Rachel, Mouth and Nathan; they're all in the same college. Mouth is currently going out with Gigi, and Rachel is very close to Nathan. Peyton and Jake are naturally still together, but they're only friends with Brooke since Nathan never forgave Peyton for 'breaking his marriage'.

Lucas found his 'daughter' back and is now living in a small apartment with her since her grandparents both died in a car accident. She's now seven and a total sweetheart. Lucas tried to date some girls but none of them was mature enough to take care of a child so he abandoned the idea. He calls his mother once a week so he knows about everything that happens in Tree Hill and his mother's life. He never went back to Tree Hill in 3 years.

Dan let Lucas go when he learnt he was going back to California. It wasn't because he wasn't sure the boy was his son, or because he didn't want to get to know him. He just wasn't ready to admit the fact Karen had lied to him during 18 years. He considered rotting his son's life with basketball and how he had been right about Haley, but decided he better try making amends and make their relationship better, and healthier. He even became friends with Karen, once he succeeded in sending Deb to rehab, and helped her with the baby when she broke up with Andy. That's when his big brother Keith came back to Tree Hill after his long trip to Australia, and took over his place in Karen's heart. Dan then became self destructive and stopped taking his medicine for his HCM.

Lucas just got a message of his mother yesterday, on his answering machine, telling him he needed to go back to Tree Hill as soon as possible, so he would get to know his father before it was too late. Indeed, Karen told him his father just had a heart attack. He still had no idea who his father is, but he didn't even ask his mother about it. He jumped into the next plane, his daughter accompanying him, and he's now waiting for his mother to pick him up from the airport.

* * *

That is where the next chapter picks up. Tell me what you think of the whole thing. 

Next in the Red Door:

What's going on with Haley? Is she really pregnant?

Who's gonna pick Lucas and Kayla to the airport? How will Brooke react when she'll finally see her long lost love? And how Lucas is gonna react when he'll learn that Dan Scott is his biological father?

Are Nathan and Peyton going to finally talk again? Did Jake really see Nikki walking out of the shop?

Is Rachel gonna admit that she has strong feelings for her bestfriend Nathan?


End file.
